Más allá de la vista
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: A veces es necesario detenerse a observar para poder apreciar los pequeños detalles y disfrutar de los momentos que, a simple vista, pueden parecer insignificantes. Capítulos independientes y autoconclusivos. Este fic participa en la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".
1. Día soleado

**Más allá de la vista**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

 **Anuncio:** Este fic participa en la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Día soleado**

 **Imagen:** Bici yendo rápido.

 **Propuesta:** Nats28.

 **Pareja:** Hikari y Koushiro.

 **Género:** Romance.

* * *

A Hikari le gustaban los días soleados por eso cuando vio el sol desde la ventana de su habitación decidió salir y dar un recorrido con su bicicleta. Dio un vistazo a la pila de cuadernos sobre su escritorio, toda la tarea que le habían dejado estaba finalizada por lo que consideraba que podría salir sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

A pesar de que a Hikari le gustaba admirar el paisaje cuando andaba en su bicicleta en esa ocasión se desplazaba con velocidad. No era solo el hecho de que tenía prisa, disfrutaba sentir el viento chocar contra su cara. En cuanto llegó a la casa de Koushiro se detuvo, antes de salir lo había llamado para avisarle que pasaría por allí, pocas veces sus horarios libres coincidían.

Cuando tocó la puerta fue recibida por la madre de Koushiro. Yoshie Izumi la invitó a pasar sin darle tiempo para explicarle el motivo por el que se encontraba allí, para el matrimonio Izumi ella era parte de la familia. Hikari se limitó a sonreír y dejarse llevar por la mujer, a pesar del tiempo no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la efusividad de su suegra.

—¿Quieres unas galletas? —le preguntó Yoshie —. Estoy horneando unas con chispas de chocolate. Llévale unas a Koushiro, debe estar hambriento, no ha querido salir de su habitación durante todo el día.

Hikari asintió y Yoshie se dirigió a la cocina en busca de las mismas. No le extrañaba el que Koushiro se encerrara en su habitación durante horas, ella sabía de sus deseos por convertirse en investigador del Digimundo, incluso lo había acompañado a varias de sus excursiones. Yoshie y Masami también lo sabían y aunque apoyaban sus planes les preocupaba que se exigiera demasiado.

Yoshie no se demoró en regresar con las galletas que le había ofrecido. Hikari no puedo resistirse a tomar una, tenían un buen olor. Cuando las probó confirmó que también tenían buen sabor. Tomó la bandeja y se dirigió al cuarto de Koushiro, antes de golpear la puerta las dejó sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta y tomó su cámara fotográfica, había algo que quería hacer.

Cuando Koushiro abrió le tomó una fotografía. De las fotografías que había tomado sus favoritas era las que obtenía de esa forma pues las sentía más naturales y espontaneas, además le divertía las reacciones de sus amigos al sentirse capturados, en especial las de su novio, él le parecía tan tierno e inocente.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —Koushiro estaba sonrojado y eso a Hikari le pareció tierno.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar —Hikari le ofreció una de las galletas. Él se las comió con una rapidez propia de quien ha pasado un largo tiempo sin consumir alimentos.

—Iré por mi bicicleta —fue la respuesta de Koushiro mientras cerraba su computadora portátil.

Ni Yoshie ni Masami disimularon la felicidad que les provocaba aquellas palabras. Estaban orgullosos de su hijo y de todos los logros que había alcanzado a su joven edad pero en ocasiones deseaban que actuara más despreocupado y que se divirtiera con sus amigos más seguido.

Hikari no esperó a Koushiro. En cuanto subió a su bicicleta se apresuró a pedalear y dejar atrás a su novio. Sabía que la alcanzaría, ella misma le había enseñado cómo hacerlo. No pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo. Eso había ocurrido años atrás, cuando solo eran amigos, Izumi no le había dicho sus motivos, recordaba que Miyako había dicho que era una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella, Hikari creía que fue Yoshie quien le obsequió la bicicleta y que Koushiro no quiso defraudarla.

Les tomaron varias semanas de práctica quitar las ruedas de entrenamiento. Koushiro era un genio en la informática, poseía grandes conocimientos en lenguajes de programación pero si se trataba de actividades físicas se quedaba muy atrás. A Hikari no le molestó eso, al contrario, le parecía divertido poder pasar tiempo junto a Koushiro haciendo algo que ambos disfrutaban.

Cuando las ruedas de entrenamiento se volvieron innecesarias el progreso de Koushiro aumentó de manera considerable por lo que el portador del emblema del conocimiento decidió hacer un pequeño trato con ella, si lograba alcanzarla aceptaría salir con él a comer helado. Aquello no era necesario, Hikari hubiera aceptado aunque no lo hubiera logrado pero quería motivar a su, en aquel entonces, amigo.

Cuando logró alcanzarla Hikari se sintió orgullosa y un tanto deprimida, había disfrutado tanto de esos momentos que no deseaba que terminaran. Mentalmente se reclamó por el rumbo que estaba tomando sus pensamientos y se dijo que podrían los dos salir a dar esos paseos e incluso acompañarlo al Digimundo para recolectar información, estaba segura de que Tailmon estaría contenta de verla.

Cuando fueron a la heladería notó que Koushiro estaba nervioso. Varias veces dejó caer el menú y le esquivaba la mirada, Hikari pensaba que Izumi no había considerado el que pudiera alcanzar la velocidad con la que Hikari conducía su bicicleta, ciertamente se le hacía muy tierna su actitud cuando pensaba en ello.

No fue durante esa visita a la heladería que le pidió que fuera su novia sino cuando terminó. El pelirrojo apenas pudo comer la ensalada de frutas que había pedido pues sus nervios no se lo permitían. Fue hasta que lo acompañó hasta su casa que tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Si bien era cierto que lo común era que fuera el hombre quien acompañara a la mujer, Hikari quería asegurarse de que la bicicleta no le causara problemas a Koushiro y estaba convencida de que eso no era una cita.

Hikari redujo la velocidad con la que pedaleaba lo suficiente para que Koushiro pudiera alcanzarla. Sabía que no era necesario pero quería hacerlo. Si ambos habían salido a dar un paseo consideraba que lo mejor era tomárselo con calma y poder disfrutar de ese momento. Por lo que pudo ver su novio opinaba lo mismo, para muchos, en especial sus compañeros de investigación, era extraño verlo tan despreocupado, normalmente cuando empezaba un proyecto lo llevaba hasta el final y cuando encontraba problemas recurría a su té favorito para tener energías y poder continuar trabajando.

Ambos se detuvieron y comieron el resto de las galletas que Yoshie les había obsequiado. Algunas se habían roto pero aun conservaban su sabor, la forma era lo único que habían perdido pero no era algo que les molestara. "Después de un largo paseo en bicicleta nada como un refrigerio y un descanso", era lo que Hikari pensaba. Una melodía interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, Hikari —le dijo Koushiro después de revisar su teléfono celular —. Taichi me ha llamado y al parecer ha habido un cambio de planes, la charla que teníamos que dar para fomentar la paz entre humanos y Digimons ha sido adelantada.

—No hay problema —respondió Hikari con una cálida sonrisa —. Has lo mejor, tú y Taichi pueden hacer de este un mejor lugar para todos.

—Espérame, Hikari, cuando regrese tengo algo que decirte.


	2. La luz de la esperanza

**Capítulo 2:** **La luz de la esperanza**

 **Imagen:** 73, diente de león, propuesta por Nats28.

 **Personajes:** Jenrya, Ruki, Takato.

 **Género:** Amistad.

* * *

Después de ver partir a Terriermon, Jenrya decidió trabajar con su padre para encontrar una forma de abrir una puerta entre el mundo humano y el digital. Había tenido grandes avances pero seguía sin ser suficiente para poder abrir un portal entre ambos mundos de manera segura y eso resultaba frustrante.

Recordaba estar revisando los archivos de Hypnos cuando recibió la visita de Takato, lo primero que notó fue la sonrisa que tenía, no lo había visto comportarse de ese modo desde que los digimon se habían marchado.

—¡Encontré un portal al Digimundo! —le dijo emocionado —. Cuando estuve en la guarida de Guilmon escuché una voz y cuando regresé vi una luz.

Aquellas palabras lograron motivar a Jenrya también. Guardó sus cosas y los archivos que su padre le había dado antes de seguir a Takato. No se despidió de nadie, en ese momento solo deseaba comprobar que existía una esperanza, por más pequeña que fuera. Ruki estaba en la salida, no le extrañó el que le avisara a ella primero pero sí que no le avisara a nadie más.

Ninguno de los tres se detuvo hasta llegar a la guarida de Guilmón, esta se veía tal y cómo la recordaban, nada había cambiado. No había pasado mucho tiempo por lo que era algo natural. Aquel lugar estuvo por mucho tiempo abandonado antes de convertirse en el hogar de un digimon muy alegre y volvió a estarlo cuando este y sus amigos tuvieron que ser enviados al Digimundo.

Takato se apresuró en mostrarles el lugar del que les había hablado, efectivamente allí había una luz. Jenrya trató de recordar lo que había estudiado en esos meses y se lamentó de no haber comenzado antes no por primera vez. No estaba seguro pero era una teoría de la que estaba muy convencido, aquella luz era tan pequeña que no parecía poder ser de ayuda.

Su mirada se posó en sus amigos, Takato se veía lleno de esperanzas incluso Ruki se permitió sonreír. Tenía que decirles la verdad por más dura que fuera, acabar con sus esperanzas antes de que se volviera más doloroso. No quería hacerlo porque hacerlo sería negar la posibilidad de volver a ver a sus camaradas, porque no quería ser el causante de que ellos perdieran sus esperanzas.

—Podríamos enviar un mensaje —comentó evitando mirarlos —pero solo eso.

Aquello no logró disminuir la felicidad de sus amigos y eso lo tranquilizó aunque no del todo, temía que se ilusionaran y que cuando la cruel realidad les llegara fuera peor el impacto. Él mismo estaba ilusionado a pesar de que todas las probabilidades estaban en contra. Deseaba tanto poder estar equivocado.

Al principio tuvieron dudas en llamar a Juri. Ella había perdido a Leomon y consideraron que se podría sentir ofendida al no tener un compañero digimon pero las palabras de Takato lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

—No sería justo no incluirla. Leomon no está pero tiene a otros amigos y sé que a ella le gustaría enviarles un mensaje.

Jenrya se preguntó cuánto habían cambiado después de que los digimon llegaron a su vida, mucho se diría si era sincero. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a Terriermon, él le había enseñado tanto, juntos compartieron tantas aventuras, todo lo que había logrado se lo debía a él y a sus amigos.

A pesar de que no tenían la certeza de que el mensaje llegaría llamaron a todos los tamers. Ruki fue la última en hacerlo y la que más dudas tuvo. Entendía sus motivos, lo que hacían era un acto egoísta, un deseo por aferrarse a esos hermosos recuerdos pero también una forma de conservar los lazos que formaron. Pero no podía ser algo malo si en cada uno de los mensajes pusieron parte de su alma, compartieron sus más profundos pensamientos. Todos ellos los extrañaban tanto, el conocerlos había marcado la diferencia en su vida.

Después de eso Jenrya se enfocó en el estudio del software, aunque aquel portal había desaparecido sin provocar ningún impacto el mensaje que había enviado provocó que las esperanzas resurgieran en su interior. El tema se hacía cada vez más interesante para él y deseaba poder encontrar una forma de volver a ver a sus amigos, confiaba en que fuera de ese modo, habían prometido que ese no sería un "adiós" sino un "hasta luego".

Cuando Jenrya supo que Ryo había organizado un pequeño duelo de cartas en el parque no dudo en aceptar, a pesar de que prefería los juegos de computadoras no podía negar que las digi-cartas le causaban nostalgia. Tomó sus cartas y se dirigió a la panadería de Takato, habían quedado de ir juntos.

No le sorprendió ver a Ruki. Sabía que faltaba poco tiempo para el torneo y que ella no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para vencer a Ryo. Últimamente la rivalidad entre los dos había crecido, en especial de parte de Ruki. Con la aparición de los digimon en la televisión esos juegos se hicieron más populares y con ellos los admiradores divididos entre los fans de Ruki y los fans de Ryo.

—Lamento llegar tarde —comentó Juri de forma entrecortada, había llegado corriendo hasta ese lugar —. Tuve que quedarme a limpiar un desorden de último momento

—No te preocupes —le dijo Takato con una sonrisa —, acabamos de llegar.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Juri se tranquilizara. Hirokazu quiso agregar que había sido la última en llegar pero una mirada de Ruki lo hizo detenerse. Takato se ofreció a buscarle algo para tomar y ello se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, era algo que realmente necesitaba.

En cuanto Takato regresó no eran los únicos en el lugar. Más personas se habían unido al saber que estaban haciendo una improvisada competencia de cartas, especialmente por la participación de Ryo Akiyama y Ruki Makino.

Hirokazu y Kenta se encargaron de organizar los encuentros, ambos estaban sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de retadores que se habían presentado. Ninguno había hablado de ese evento lo que lo hacía más sorprendente, el plan de Ryo era que solo los tamers estuvieran presentes mas no le pareció afectar los cambios de planes. Hirokazu y Kenta organizaron unas apuestas a escondidas, no querían que Ruki se enterara de las mismas y menos que habían apostado a favor de Ryo.

—Si lo hubiéramos hecho unas semanas antes no tendríamos espacio —le comentó Ryo a Jenrya de manera confidencial.

Jenrya asintió, no estaba del todo enterado pues sus clases particulares ocupaban gran parte de su tiempo pero sí había leído del tema en algunas revistas. Desde que le pidieron a todas las personas ayuda para que pudieran regresar al mundo humano se habían iniciado nuevas investigaciones a lo largo del mundo. El tema de los digimon había capturado la atención de muchos expertos en el tema de la inteligencia artificial aunque, con todas las barreras al Digimundo cerradas era poco lo que podían hacer.

Cuando las batallas empezaron obtuvieron la atención y conforme avanzaban las apuestas fueron incrementando. Hirokazu se había encargado de que la batalla final fuera entre Ryo y Ruki, en ese momento consideraba fue la mejor decisión, era lo que todos querían ver, él era el que mejor se había tomado la llegada inesperada de tantas personas.

—Mira lo que encontré —le dijo Takato a Jenrya tomándolo por sorpresa. En sus manos llevaba un diente de león —. ¿Crees que si se lo pedimos podamos volver a ver a nuestros amigos?

Jenrya asintió con la cabeza, quizás en otro tiempo su respuesta hubiera sido diferente pero desde que conoció a Terriermon y Takato supo que por más oscuro que pareciera ser todo siempre habría una luz de esperanza a la que aferrarse. Volvió su mirada a las batallas de digi-cartas, quería apoyar a Ruki.


	3. Lo que se veía en la fotografía

**Capítulo 3: Lo que se veía en la fotografía**

 **Imagen:** 153\. Cámara y fotos antiguas, propuesta por Nats28.

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Daisuke. Leve Daikari.

 **Género:** Misterio.

* * *

Daisuke revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar por quinta ocasión. Su traje se encontraba en orden, lo había planchado varias veces para evitar que tuviera alguna arruga, incluso su madre, después de que se le pasara la sorpresa por verlo arreglando su ropa, lo regañó, diciéndole que si continuaba pasando la plancha terminaría quemando su ropa. Daisuke avergonzado dejó la plancha de lado y decidió enfocarse en otra actividad. Sus zapatos estaban limpios pero eso no lo detuvo, tomó betún y lustró sus zapatos. Al final terminó con sus manos cubiertas de betún, aquello fue frustrante, debía lavarlas cuanto antes. Taichi le había dicho que las manos eran de gran importancia en una cita y que podían arruinar la misma en pocos minutos, si bien Taichi se refería a las manos sudadas dudaba que el betún causara un mejor aspecto.

Se detuvo un momento para pensar en los consejos que Taichi y Yamato le habían dado, quería verse bien para su salida con Hikari. No era una cita y Daisuke lo sabía aunque ciertamente a él no le importaba, consideraba que no había mucha diferencia, estarían ellos dos solos por lo que tenía la esperanza de que se convirtiera en una.

El día anterior habían visto una nueva tienda de camino a clases. Su apariencia antigua hizo que Hikari se sintiera interesada por la misma pero la proximidad de las clases les impidió pasar a darle un vistazo y cuando las clases terminaron no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. En ese momento Daisuke se había ofrecido a acompañarla, siendo domingo podrían verla sin tener ninguna prisa. Miyako se había ofrecido a acompañarlos pero canceló casi de inmediato cuando recordó que tenía que visitar a sus abuelos.

Escuchó su puerta ser golpeado y la abrió sin mucha prisa. El perfume en su mesa de noche le recordó que debía usar un poco más, Taichi le había dicho que no había nada peor que ir a una cita oliendo a zorrillo por lo que decidió tomar las medidas necesarias para la ocasión. Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue a Jun cubriéndose la nariz.

—¡Qué asco! —fue lo primero que dijo —. Con todo ese perfume encima no puedo respirar. Cuando te dije que te bañaras me refería a bañarte con agua y no con perfume.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Daisuke notablemente incómodo, lo último que esperaba era que precisamente su hermana le dijera que había abusado del perfume.

—Que humorcito el tuyo —se burló Jun para luego emplear un tono lastimero —, esa no es forma de tratar a una hermana tan buena como yo que ha venido a traerte un mensaje.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Daisuke no muy convencido de las palabras de su hermana.

—Te esperan en la sala.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que el mal humor de Daisuke desapareciera y fuera reemplazado por una enorme sonrisa. Salió corriendo hasta llegar a la sala y se encontrara con Hikari. Ella estaba tomando el té junto a su madre. Lo primero que notó fue que tanto Hikari como su madre arrugaron la nariz, esa fue la primera vez que consideró el que había usado perfume de más.

Y Yamato le había dicho que usar perfume de más era tan malo como oler mal. Aquello lo hizo sentir nervioso y deseos por salir corriendo a su habitación para tomar un baño y borrar el rastro del exceso de perfume pero no pudo, sus pies parecían haberse clavado al suelo. Mentalmente se insultó, no podía creer que tan rápido hubiera arruinado sus planes.

—¡Las galletas! —gritó la madre de Daisuke de pronto —. Las dejé en el horno y se me están quemando —agregó antes de salir corriendo.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Daisuke recobrara su confianza. No estaba seguro de que hubiera usado la cantidad adecuada de perfume pero quería creer que todavía tenía una oportunidad con Hikari.

La madre de Daisuke no tardó en regresar con una bandeja llena de galletas, en su rostro podía verse la satisfacción que le causaba el que ninguna se hubiera quemado. Lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerle una a Hikari, Daisuke se acercó para tomar una al igual que Jun quien se sintió atraída por el olor de las galletas.

—Nos vamos —le dijo Hikari en cuanto hubo terminado de comer.

La tienda no estaba lejos por lo que no se demoraron en llegar a la misma. La tienda se encontraba prácticamente vacía y los pocos animales que pasaban por allí parecían evitar esa zona en específico. De haber prestado atención quizás les hubiera parecido extraño pero no fue así, toda la atención de Hikari se encontraba enfocada en esa tienda y la de Daisuke también aunque en menor medida, una parte de él seguía repasando los consejos que Taichi le había dado, incluso se preguntó qué haría si supiera que planeaba utilizarlos con su hermana mejor, esperaba que no fuera un hermano sobreprotector, él valoraba su amistad.

En el escaparate podía verse varias muñecas de porcelana. Todas tenían algo en común, unos enormes ojos de vidrio, a simple vista era difícil percibir el color de los mismos, podían ser azules o verdes dependiendo del enfoque de la luz. El vestuario era lo que cambiaba, ambientados en diferentes épocas, algunas llevaban un corsé, algunas pelucas hechas con grandes rulos blancos que parecían ser más grandes que sus rostros y otras jeans. También había peluches pero esos no podían reconocerlos, no se parecían a ningún animal o a personaje que recordara pero le recordaban a los Digimon, rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento, si bien la existencia de ellos no era ningún secreto desde el incidente con las semillas de la oscuridad no lo consideraba como una opción pues esos peluches se veían demasiado antiguos.

Hikari inmediatamente entró deseando poder ver más, dentro de la tienda el ambiente era diferente, no tenía telarañas ni polvo acumulado pero Daisuke a Daisuke lo embargó un sentimiento de soledad, estaba acompañado de Hikari pero sentía que ellos dos habían sido los primeros en visitar ese lugar en muchas años. Una mirada le bastó para saber que Hikari pensaba en lo mismo.

Había numerosos estantes con artículos de lo más peculiares. Libros muy antiguos, algunos de ellos normales hasta que se leía el título. Daisuke tomó varios libros, en el primero que tomó podía leerse "Necronomicon", se apresuró a guardarlos pues le habían causado un mal presentimiento incluso podría jurar que uno de ellos lo había mordido pero no lo dijo pues no quería lucir como un cobarde menos si era frente a Hikari.

—¿Ves algo que llame tu atención? —preguntó en cuanto vio que Hikari había desaparecido al final del camino.

—Sí —respondió Hikari, se notaba emocionada.

Daisuke se hizo espacio entre los estantes de lámparas de lava hasta llegar a Hikari. Lo primero que notó fue la cámara fotográfica que tenía en sus manos. Al principio tuvo problemas para recogerla pues se trataba de un artículo de lo más antiguo, había pasado varios años desde la última vez que se vendieron esas en el mercado.

—Me llevaré esta —le dijo Hikari sonriente mientras sacudía la cámara —. ¿Podrías buscar a algún trabajador?

—Eso no es necesario.

Tanto Hikari como Daisuke voltearon al escuchar esa voz, hasta ese momento ambos habían estado convencidos de que estaban solos en aquella tienda aunque se trataba de un pensamiento poco probable. Quien las hablaba era una mujer de avanzada edad, con varias arrugas en su rostro y cabellos salpicados por canas que delataban su edad, a pesar de su voz severa su rostro denotaba una amabilidad que hacían desaparecer cualquier rastro del temor que había provocado.

—Siento haberlos asustado —les dijo la mujer, su voz había perdido el tono intimidante que minutos antes había usado para adquirir uno más cálido —. ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

—Me gustaría comprar esta cámara —le dijo Hikari mientras le mostraba el artículo del que hablaba.

—Esa es una cámara muy especial, solo una persona especial podría tenerla —comento la mujer de forma pensativa mientras tomaba la cámara fotográfica entre sus manos. Lo que más destacaba de las mismas eran sus uñas largas, Daisuke se preguntó cómo haría para ir al baño, arruga la cara ante tal pensamiento.

—¡Hikari es una persona especial! —comentó Daisuke tomando por sorpresa a Hikari y por unos instantes a la encargada de la tienda.

—Eso puedo comprobarlo por mí misma, la luz que emana de ti me lo dice —le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable mientras le devolvía la cámara fotográfica a la portadora del emblema de la luz —. Tómala, es tuya.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —preguntó Hikari mientras buscaba su billetera.

—No te preocupes por eso, te lo dije antes, es tuya.

—Insisto, no puedo llevarme algo de la tienda si no lo pago.

—No me hagas insistir, esta cámara fotográfica solo puede pertenecerte a ti, por muchos años he estado esperando el momento adecuado para entregártela.

Daisuke notó la sorpresa que aquellas palabras habían provocado en Hikari, ella se notaba sorprendida mas no asustada. Aquel lugar se estaba volviendo más extraño y no lo decía únicamente por lo que parecían ser unos ojos en un frasco de vidrio que lo observaban o por todas las antigüedades que albergaba en su interior. También la vio tomar la cámara fotográfica y una gran sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. En ese momento sintió el deseo de hacer lo mismo.

Después de eso la anciana desapareció sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Hikari y Daisuke trataron de buscarla pero fallaron en el intento. Después de varios minutos decidieron marcharse, aquella visita se había alargado demasiado.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres dejártela?

—No pero esa mujer parecía muy interesada en que lo hiciera y sería una falta de educación de mi parte rechazarlo.

—¿Vamos por un helado?

—Sí —respondió Hikari después de unos minutos, se había distraído tomando una fotografía a las flores que se encontraban en la acera de la tienda.

Ambos se dirigieron a la heladería que acostumbraban visitar. No era la más cercana pero sí la favorita de los niños elegidos para pasar la tarde. La visitaban con tanta frecuencia que los encargados ya sabían lo que pedirían antes de que ellos mismos lo expresaran en voz alta.

Mientras que esperaban Hikari se dedicó a tomarle fotografías al lugar. Daisuke decidió no interrumpirla, a pesar de que solo la había visto dos veces con una cámara fotográfica nueva sabía de su afición a tomar fotografías cada vez que dicho evento ocurruía. Tampoco era algo que le molestara, por el contrario, era algo que disfrutaba, adoraba ver la expresión de concentración que adquiría cada vez que buscaba el ángulo perfecto.

Lo primero que hizo Hikari al ver al mesero fue tomarle una fotografía. Aquel gesto lo hizo sonreír, él también estaba acostumbrado a las fotografías de Hikari. Daisuke sonrío al pensar en ello, sabía que la portadora del emblema de la luz solía tomar fotografías sin avisar pues disfrutaba del factor sorpresa incluso cuando se trataba de personas ajenas a su círculo más cercano.

El mesero depositó sobre la mesa la copa de fresas de Hikari y el volcán de chocolate de Daisuke pero antes de retirarse le pidió a Hikari que le mostrara la fotografía que le había tomado. Como era una cámara instantánea no tuvieron que esperar a revelar las fotografías, bastó con sacudirlas para que la imagen se reflejara en el papel.

—Ese rostro sorprendido me hace ver muy apuesto —comentó el mesero antes de retirarse a cumplir con el pedido de las otras mesas.

En cuanto terminaron los helados, Daisuke acompañó a Hikari hasta su casa. No era tarde y nni siquiera había anochecido pero recordó las palabras de Yamato y él le había dicho que un caballero siempre debía acompañar a una dama hasta la casa después de una cita. Aunque no era algo necesario, lo hubiera hecho aunque nadie se lo hubiera aconsejado, realmente había disfrutado el tiempo junto a Hikari aunque fuera una no-cita. En cuanto llegó fue recibido por Taichi, su expresión seria le hizo pensar lo peor.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Hikari.

—No, nada —respondió Taichi menos serio —. Solo estoy un poco preocupado por el examen de admisión de la universidad.

Aquello provocó que Daisuke y Hikari lo miraran incrédulo. Taichi no era un mal estudiante pero eso no era común en él. De Jou era más probable, incluso antes de que estuviera en el último grado había comenzado a preocuparse por la carrera y eso lo hizo faltar a muchos de los incidentes relacionados con el Digimundo y a apartarse de ellos.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué hacían tan tarde? —preguntó Taichi de manera despreocupada.

—Visitábamos una tienda —agregó Hikari mientras le mostraba a su hermano mayor la cámara fotográfica que le habían obsequiado.

Daisuke se retiró poco después. Se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó feliz, realmente había disfrutado de aquel paseo junto a Hikari. Mentalmente comenzó a planear lo que harían en su próxima cita y es que él esperaba que esa experiencia se repitiera. Pasó más pronto de lo que esperaba pero no de la forma en que lo hubiera deseado.

* * *

Hikari se presentó a su casa tres días después, llevaba la cámara instantánea colgando de su cuello y en su rostro una expresión afligida. Inmediatamente le preguntó por la misma, la última vez que la había visto en ese estado fue cuando el Mar Oscuro la había secuestrado.

—¿Me acompañarías a visitar la tienda donde me regalaron esta cámara? —le preguntó Hikari mientras le mostraba el objeto del que le hablaba —. Ayer fui con Takeru pero no la encontré.

—Claro, solo dame un segundo.

En pocos minutos ambos habían llegado a la tienda de antigüedades que habían visitado días antes pero en su lugar solo habían encontrado una casa abandonada. El deterioro que mostraba evidenciaba años de abandono pero ellos recordaron haber estado allí solo días antes y encontrar una tienda que, aunque antigua, estaba en buenas condiciones.

—Quizás nos desviamos en otro lugar —comentó Daisuke no tan seguro, Hikari asintió aunque tampoco estaba convencida de lo mismo.

Ambos se devolvieron algunas calles y llegaron a una tienda pero vendían dangos y no antigüedades de ningún tipo. No se quedaron mucho tiempo, ninguno de ellos reconoció los establecimientos que se encontraban alrededor por lo que consideraron que no era necesario quedarse en ese lugar.

Después de dos horas habían encontrado varios restaurantes, de comida japonesa y comida rápida, varias tiendas, boutiques, zapaterías, ferreterías e incluso una librería pero ni un pequeño rastro de la tienda de antigüedades, era como si nunca hubiera existido. Se dirigieron al primer lugar que habían visitado.

—Recuerdo haber visto estas flores —comentó Hikari mientras pasaba sus manos sobre los pétalos de las mismas, luego dirigió su mano hasta su bolso y extrajo una de las fotografías que había guardado previamente en su cartera —. Sí, definitivamente son las mismas.

—Me pareció haber visto ese letrero —comentó Daisuke de forma casual —. Quizás demolieron la tienda.

—No creo, esto parece haberse hecho por el tiempo y no una máquina además encontré esto cuando guardaba las fotografías que tomé —Hikari le mostró una de las fotografías, en ella podía verse la tienda que visitaron, Daisuke reconoció una de las muñecas vestidas al estilo victoriano pero nada fuera de lo normal —. ¿Ves a esa niña?

Daisuke asintió sin entender a qué quería llegar Hikari. Era una niña, probablemente tenía diez años o menos, llevaba un vestido rosa con muchos encajes y vuelos además de un globo del mismo color. Parecía verlo directamente a los ojos pero supuso que a quien miraba era a Hikari cuando tomó la fotografía. Ella le entregó varias fotografías más, ninguna era de la tienda, reconoció la heladería en la que estuvieron, incluso pudo ver los helados que pidieron y a la niña de la primera fotografía.

—¿Crees que nos haya seguido?

—No, quiero decir que no estoy segura, no la vi cuando tomé esas fotografías.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un escalofrío en Daisuke. Tratando de recordar lo que había hecho ese día notó que él tampoco la había visto en ese momento. Una parte de él le decía que no era algo que debiera extrañarle, ella pudo estar en ese lugar y él no lo hubiera notado pues toda su atención estaba enfocada en Hikari y en lo linda que se veía cada vez que tomaba una fotografía.

—La vi en mis sueños —agregó Hikari, sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos, su voz denotaba una seriedad no tan usual en ella —. Y me pidió ayuda.

Daisuke pensó en decirle que podía estar exagerando y que sus sueños podrían haber estado influenciados por las fotografías que había visto pero se detuvo de último momento. Ellos habían presenciado cosas que muchos calificarían como imposibles, habían viajado a otro mundo y lo habían salvado además Hikari era la luz, no sería la primera vez que algo así le sucedía.

—Yo te protegeré —le dijo, determinado a protegerla, él sería el valor que mantendría la luz encendida. Hikari le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—Quería comprobar que la tienda estaba aquí pero no estaba tal y como Yume me lo dijo, gracias por acompañarme Daisuke, era algo que necesitaba comprobar.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó Daisuke un tanto sonrojado, le hacía feliz el que Hikari lo hubiera buscado a pesar de que no fue su primera opción.

—Creo saber qué es lo que quiere —Hikari le extendió una fotografía que no reconocía, el lugar donde fue tomada no coincidía con ninguno de los lugares que conocía con la única excepción de la tienda de antigüedades que en ese momento parecía ser una tienda como cualquier otra —. Le pedí a Koushiro que investigara quién era Yume Itoshiki y sobre este lugar.

* * *

 **Tragedia en Odaiba**

El día domingo los encargados de salubridad allanaron una tienda después de haber recibido varias quejas de los vecinos debido a los malos olores ninguno esperaba encontrar a la dueña colgada del techo y con un estado de descomposición avanzado. Según declaraciones de los vecinos ella se había negado a salir del establecimiento durante los últimos días, después de que les informaran sobre el asesinato de su hijo, nuera y nieta. Aunque el asesino fue apresado ella declaró en su nota de suicidio que no era suficiente y que eso no le devolvería el cuerpo de su nieta.

* * *

Hikari y Daisuke regresaron a la tienda después de leer los informes de Koushiro, convencidos de que tenían que hacer algo pero en esa ocasión sí lograron encontrarla y percibir las anomalías que la rodeaban. Lo primero que notaron fue una nota pegada en la pared, no era el usual cartel de "Abierto" que había en la mayoría de las tiendas sino una nota de papel que decía "Entra, te he estado esperando".

Entraron, querían ayudar a que Itoshiki pudiera encontrar la paz y dejara de estar atrapada en ese mundo. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta comprobaron que no fue una buena idea. Yume se apareció ante ellos pero no había nada dulce en su mirada por el contrario, sus ojos estaban cargados de una locura que resultaba inquietante.

—¡Quiero tu cuerpo! —gritó Yume antes de lanzarse contra Hikari sin emabrgo se detuvo en el último momento.

Hikari y Daisuke trataron de escapar pero la puerta estaba sellada con varias tablas que minutos antes no estaban allí. A pesar de que los estantes les impedían avanzar con la rapidez que hubieran deseado eran un buen escondite. De todas las situaciones que pudieron haber planteado en ninguna de ellas terminaban corriendo en un intento por salvar su vida y cuerpo en el caso de Hikari.

Daisuke alzó su cabeza y comprobó que no había rastro de Yume, supuso que los había ido a buscar fuera de la tienda o había dejado ese mundo en el mejor de los casos, no quiso pensar en eso ni bajar la guardia, ella podría aparecer en cualquier momento y atacar a Hikari nuevamente. Bajó su mirada y encontró a la portadora del emblema de la luz observando la cámara que le habían obsequiado fijamente.

—Ella no pudo tocarme —le dijo Hikari mientras le mostraba la cámara fotográfica —. ¿Crees que esto me haya protegido?

—No sé pero mejor que lo tengas cerca.

Levantó la cabeza y nuevamente no encontró nada. Buscó entre los estantes algo que pudiera servirle, había muchos libros, algunos parecían a punto de romperse pero nada con los que pudiera defenderse. "Valor", se dijo Daisuke, Hikari lo necesitaba y él debía protegerla.

—La cámara es la clave —agregó Hikari, sus ojos se veían ausentes y su voz lejana, como si no fuera ella quien hablara a pesar de que era su voz y sus labios los que se movían —. Algunas veces los espectros no deben ser destruidos sino liberados.

En cuanto Hikari terminó de hablar su mirada adquirió su acostumbrado brillo y su rostro un estado de confusión, al parecer ella no había sido consciente de lo que había dicho ni recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Daisuke decidió no agregar nada, si la cámara que colcaba del cuello de Hikari lo mejor era asegurarse de no alejarse de la misma.

—No hay salida —escucharon una voz infantil acompañada de varias risas. Yume estaba detrás de ellos.

—Siempre hay salida —le dijo Daisuke con determinación, el valor en su interior brillaba con fuerza —. Sé que pasaste por algo horrible pero apoderarte del cuerpo de Hikari no te dará la libertad que estás buscando.

—¡Mientes! —gritó Yume antes de lanzarse contra Daisuke, Hikari trató de aferrarse a su mano pero fue inútil y tomarlo del cuello pero sin llegar a asfixiarlo —. Ese día vi morir a mi familia y ustedes también lo harán pero antes me apropiaré del cuerpo de esta mujer. Tira esa cámara lejos, Hikari y acepta tu destino, si ambos pudieron llegar hasta aquí es por un motivo.

Daisuke posó su mirada sobre Hikari, era lo único que podía hacer, su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar. Si hubiera podido hablar le hubiera gritado que se salvara ella, que corriera lejos y lo dejara, que si tenía que morir para que ella viviera lo haría con gusto pero solo podía mirarla y esperar que entendiera su silencioso mensaje.

—Lo siento —le dijo Hikari y por un momento creyó que lo dejaría pero supo que estaba equivocado en el momento en que lanzó la cámara fotográfica al suelo.

En cuanto esta se rompió Hikari tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que se encontraba en el lugar donde deberían estar las baterías y se la entregó a Yume. La niña fantasma liberó a Daisuke de su agarre antes de lanzarse contra haberse demorado un segundo más la niña fantasma se habría apoderado de su cuerpo. Una luz pareció envolver a Yume, la sonrisa desquiciada que esta tenía desapareció dejando una expresión más tranquila y su piel pálida adquirió algo de color.

—Lamento lo que les hice pasar —les dijo Yume, la niña que había aparecido en los sueños de Hikari y no la que intentó asesinarlos poco antes —. Gracias —fueron las palabras que susurro antes de desaparecer.

—Será mejor que nos vallamos a casa —le dijo Hikari a Daisuke con una sonrisa. Sus manos nuevamente volvieron a encontrarse.

—¿Qué había allí dentro? —preguntó Daisuke con algunos problemas para respirar —. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Era algo que Yume perdió y no lo sabía, actúe sin pensar, no me hubiera perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado.


	4. La dulce espera

**Capítulo 4:** **La dulce espera**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 149, Pies de padre y bebé, propuesta por Nats28.

 **Género:** Familia/Romance.

 **Pairing:** Hikari/Koushiro, Miyako/Ken.

* * *

Hikari apagó la portátil después que su conversación con Koushirou terminara. Suspiró sabiendo que pasarían varios días antes de que pudiera hablar nuevamente con él, estaba haciendo un recorrido por el Digimundo y faltaban tres semanas para que regresara, un día antes del primer aniversario de los dos como novios.

Si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que saldría con Koushirou lo hubiera ignorado, él no era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, pero en ese momento lo sentía real y no lo cambiaría. Sabía que muchos sospechaban que de elegir a uno de sus amigos otro sería el elegido, ella nunca lo pensó de ese modo. Le resultaba divertido ver cómo creían que en algún momento saldría con quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Sabía que él pensaba lo mismo, en ocasiones hacían bromas sobre ello.

Todo ocurrió de manera repentina, quizás demasiado. Lo conocía desde hacía años, era amigo de su hermano mayor y también su compañero en el Digimundo pero no lo había visto como alguien a quien amar hasta que ocurrió ese incidente. Ese fue el mejor y el peor día de su vida. No inició de la mejor manera pero por la forma en que terminó hizo que todo valiera la pena. Recordaba haberse levantado tarde ese día, la noche anterior se había desvelado terminado sus trabajos pendientes. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida solo recordaba que estaba tan cansada que olvidó encender su despertador.

Llegó tarde a clases, se perdió las primeras lecciones pero afortunadamente su profesor de Matemáticas aceptó la tarea no sin castigarla. Como había llegado poco antes de que terminaran las clases tuvo que permanecer durante el recreo frente a la puerta con un balde en cada mano.

Cuando su recreo estuvo por terminar un grupo de estudiantes pasó corriendo a su lado provocando que el agua que cargaba terminara sobre ella. Cuando se retiró la cubeta de la cabeza lo primero que vio fue una mano en su dirección. Agradecida por el detalle la tomó, cuando estuvo en pie pudo ver quién le ofreció ayuda. Era Koushiro, el portador del emblema del conocimiento. A veces Hikari pensaba que fue en ese momento que comenzó a verlo con otros ojos.

Su mirada se posó en la esquina, allí guardaba el regalo que le daría. Era un detalle sencillo, una fotografía de su primera cita y un chocolate. Fue en el Digimundo pues en ese lugar fue donde todo inició, allí se conocieron y allí fue su primer beso. Nunca podría olvidar todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, Miyako la estaba llamando y por la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía supuso que debía tratarse de algo importante. En su mente formuló varias teorías pero ninguna se acercó a la realidad. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, estaba feliz de saber que su amiga no se encontraba en ninguna clase de peligro.

—Y no sé cómo decirle —terminó Miyako de hablar, en cuanto había visto a Hikari comenzó a explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba, había necesitado más de media hora para decirle que estaba embarazada.

—Apuesto a que Ken estará feliz, él te ama.

—Lo sé pero no crees que somos demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos.

Hikari le dedicó una mirada incrédula a Miyako, no estaba segura pero apostaría a que esa era la primera vez que veía a su amiga no siendo impulsiva. No era solo por el hecho de haber sido la primera del grupo en casarse sino por la rapidez con la que lo hicieron, recordaba que hubo varios rumores que aseguraban que estaba embarazada.

—Él comenzó a trabajar hace poco como policía, podría pensar que lo hice solo para atarlo a mi lado.

—No pienses eso —le regañó Hikari —. Ken te ama y estará feliz de formar una familia contigo. Además no están solos, si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo.

—Gracias —le dijo Miyako y se notaba más calmada —. Cuando mi bebé nazca quiero que seas la madrina.

Hikari se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un té, colocó un poco de azúcar adicional en el vaso de Miyako, esperaba que eso le sentara mejor. Buscó unas galletas con chocolate, Mimi solía decir que con chocolate los problemas eran menores. En cuanto acabaron con los bocadillos que había preparado se marchó no sin antes desearle la mejor de las suertes a Miyako, sabía que no la necesitaría pero quería que se sintiera mejor.

* * *

Cuando Ken llegó a la casa lo primero que vio fue una gran cantidad de cajas vacías, aquello lo extrañó, sabía que Miyako no era la más ordenada de las personas pero nunca imaginó que fuera una acumuladora compulsiva. Tomó la que estaba más cerca y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una prueba de embarazo. Tomó varias y el resultado fue el mismo. No pudo evitar preguntarse para qué su esposa las tendría. Sin embargo eso no era lo más extraño, todas ellas formaban un camino que lo llevaban a la habitación que compartía con Miyako. Su mente comenzaba a crear teorías y esperaba estar en lo cierto.

Cuando llegó supuso que solo era su imaginación pues no había nadie. Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró a su esposa preparando la cena. Un sentimiento de vacío tocó su pecho, una parte de él había deseado que Miyako le dijera que en pocos meses habría un nuevo miembro de la familia.

—No te esperaba tan temprano —respondió Miyako escondiendo una bandeja detrás de ella, ese gesto le resultó de lo más adorable.

—Salí temprano del trabajo y quería sorprenderte, pero creo que el sorprendido he sido yo —respondió Ken a la vez que le mostraba una de las cajas vacías.

—Saqué una cita en el hospital, quiero saber cuánto tengo de embarazo —respondió Miyako emocionada mientras se colgaba del brazo de Ken.

Ken no supo que decir, no estaba molesto ni decepcionado simplemente sorprendido. El pensar en la posibilidad de un hijo no era lo mismo que tenerlo seguro. Notó que los ojos de Miyako se tornaban húmedos y mentalmente se recriminó por su lentitud. Colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de su esposa, temía lastimarla, para él ella era más frágil que una muñeca de cristal, y la besó, quería hacerle saber que podía contar con él, transmitirle un poco de toda la felicidad que le causaba el tenerla a su lado.

* * *

Cuando Hikari supo que Miyako estaba por dar a luz no dudó en correr al hospital, quería estar allí para conocer a su ahijado o ahijada y darle ánimos a su amiga. Sabía que Ken estaría junto a ella y que Ken también necesitaría de ánimos, lo había visto varias veces entrar en pánico con cada una de las falsas alarmas de Miyako.

Koushiro la había acompañado, los últimos días había actuado de manera un tanto sobreprotectora por más que le había insistido que estaba bien, incluso la había hecho ir al hospital para hacerse unos exámenes. Ella sabía que en parte tenía razón, sus mareos y desmayos no eran normales pero si estaba en lo correcto no era nada de lo que debiera preocuparse.

Daisuke se encontraba al lado de Ken tratando de animarlo. A Hikari eso le pareció divertido, de los dos, normalmente Ken era el calmado y la voz de la razón por lo que ver los papeles invertidos le resultaba curioso. Cuando llegó le habían dicho que Miyako había ingresado a la sala de parto varios minutos atrás, no más de una hora pero la falta de noticias era estresante.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse —comentó Daisuke en un intento por disminuir la tensión en Ken, no fue del todo efectivo pero al menos logró hacer que se sentara.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se tuviera una noticia y nadie más volvió a hablar. Cada vez que un empleado del hospital pasaba cerca de ellos, Ken se ponía de pie y hacia el intento de preguntar. Hikari se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Koushiro cuando se encontrara en la situación de Ken, él solía ser muy retraído pero Ken también y había visto cómo ser padre lo había cambiado.

No supo si su rostro había demostrado mucha preocupación pero sí que la mano de Koushiro había tomado la suya. Apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, la falta de noticias y la ansiedad de Ken la habían hecho sentirse nerviosa.

—¿Familiares de la señora Miyako Ichijouji? —escucharon decir a una enfermera, inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

—Sí —se apresuró a decir Ken —. Soy su esposo.

—Felicidades, es usted padre de una saludable niña.

Ken no esperó una aprobación para ingresar a la habitación en la que Miyako se encontraba internada. Hikari decidió no seguirlos, quería conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia Ichijouji pero sabía que ellos necesitaban tiempo a solas y algo de privacidad. Fue hasta que Ken les pidió que pasaran que lo hicieron.

Miyako los recibió con una sonrisa a pesar de lo agotada que estaba. Koushiro sacó de su bolso un digihuevo y se lo extendió a Miyako provocando que en su rostro y en el de Ken aparecieran una expresión de sorpresa y felicidad. Hikari notó como la recién nacida observaba fijamente el digihuevo, segura de que entre ambos se formaría un fuerte lazo.

—Gennai me lo ha enviado —les dijo Koushiro —. Hawkmon y Wormmon hubieran querido entregárselos pero no pudieron.

Un pequeño mareo hizo que Hikari tuviera que dejar la sala junto a Koushiro, nuevamente le insistió en que se hiciera un chequeo médico y ella aceptó solo porque tenía que recoger los resultados de su examen y porque anhelaba saber cuántas semanas de embarazo tenía.


	5. El azul de tus pensamientos

**Capítulo 5:** **El azul de tus pensamientos**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 213, Lágrimas, ojo y flores azules, propuesta por jacque-kari.

 **Género:** Familia/Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Sora, Taichi.

* * *

Mimi tomó sus guantes de cocina antes de sacar los bocadillos que había preparado. Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro cuando vio sus salchichas con apariencia de momia, a pesar de que era la primera vez que las preparaba quedaron tal y cómo quería. Había querido preparar esas recetas desde la primera vez que las había visto.

—¿Crees que les falte salsa de tomate? Un poco de sangre falsa las haría verse más adecuadas.

—No, así están bien —comentó Sora un tanto distraída.

—¡Este será el mejor maratón de todos!

Ese año no irían a pedir dulces como en los anteriores. Mimi dudaba si Taichi asistiría pues había sido el primero en mostrarse inconforme con la idea, Daisuke también lo había hecho pero cambió de opinión en cuanto Hikari se mostró ilusionada con la idea. Ella esperaba que sí asistiera pues se había esforzado por hacer de esa una velada especial para todos ellos, quería que fuera un momento inolvidable pero esto no se debía únicamente a que se trataba de una de sus festividades favoritas.

—Al principio fue complicado adaptarme a Estados Unidos —le dijo Mimi mientras terminaba de decorar el pastel en forma de cerebro humano, esperaba que Sora entendiera de lo que hablaba —. No quería alejarme de ustedes pero Michael me ayudó a acostumbrarme.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

—Es una lástima que tengas que irte tan pronto.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Sora confundida.

—Te escuché hablando con tu madre —no había sido su intención hacerlo, siendo el cumpleaños de su madre quiso comprarle unas flores y de paso hablar con su amiga, no imagino encontrarla discutiendo con su madre —. Has sido muy egoísta en no contarnos, nos harás mucha falta, en especial a Taichi y a Yamato.

—No sabía cómo decirlo, además he estado pensando en no ir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Creí que te gustaría ver a tu padre? —para Mimi no era sencillo dar consejos, eso era lo que Sora solía hacer pero tampoco era de las que se callaba lo que pensaba.

—No es eso, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, quizás no deba ir, solo lo haría perder el tiempo.

—Al contrario, deben recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Pero y si no me quiere —agregó Sora expresando en voz alta lo que había callado desde el momento en que su padre la invitó a pasar una temporada con él.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —preguntó Mimi mostrando incredibilidad —. Eres una persona maravillosa, cualquiera que te conozca lo haría. Nosotros te extrañaremos pero es tu padre y la familia es importante. Solo promete que nos mantendremos en contacto, tenemos el correo y el teléfono celular aunque este es algo costoso, lo sé por experiencia propia.

El sonido de la puerta terminó la conversación de ambas amigas. Mimi fue la primera en correr hasta la puerta y recibir a sus invitados. Poco a poco todos fueron llegando, Jou fue el último en hacerlo asegurando que tenía varios trabajos pendientes. Para ninguna de ellas resultó extraño, su amigo casi siempre estaba ocupado estudiando.

—¿Trajeron las viejas películas de terror? —preguntó Mimi en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos.

En respuesta sus amigos alzaron la caja con la película que habían llevado. Tomaron asiento y algunos de los bocadillos antes de empezar con el maratón. La primera la eligió Iori, era una película sobre un hombre que se dedicaba a cazar vampiros.

—Yo quería ir a pedir dulces —se quejó Taichi en cuanto la película terminó.

—Solo admite que estás asustado —le dijo Yamato de forma burlona.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Taichi a la defensiva provocando varias risas.

—Te tapaste los ojos durante la mitad de la película —respondió Yamato de forma burlona mientras imitaba a un bebé llorando.

Mimi acostumbrada a las discusiones de sus amigos lo dejó pasar. Ciertamente Taichi no era el único que se había asustado, ella había gritado varias veces y cubierto sus ojos las siguientes. Prefería las películas románticas pero respetaba la tradición por lo que no se quejó. Sin contar que esa podía ser la última vez que se reuniera con Sora y quería hacer de la despedida algo especial. Sabía que no sería una despedida definitiva pero sí que debía ser algo memorable, una muerta de lo mucho que la apreciaban.

Le pidió ayuda a Sora para repartir los bocadillos antes de la siguiente película. Quería seguir hablando con Sora pero debía admitir que también estaba asusta. Si bien fue su idea también era cierto que prefería las historias de amor.

—Podremos seguir hablando por correo electrónico —le dijo Mimi —. Además no es como si fuera por mucho tiempo.

—Gracias por escucharme —le dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

—Para eso son las amigas, tú siempre eres quien nos ayuda —Mimi abrazó a Sora, feliz de haberla ayudado a sentirse mejor —. No tienes que cargar con todo tú sola.

Después de tomar las palomitas de maíz regresaron con sus amigos. Taichi y Yamato seguían discutiendo pero hicieron una pausa en cuanto las vieron llegar lo suficientemente larga para terminar de comer. Mimi no sabía si sentirse molesta o alagada por el hecho de que las esperaran, hubiera preferido que no lo hicieran pues, esa hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para perderse una parte de la película. Yamato había dicho que la primera no había sido especialmente buena pero a ella la había asustado mucho por lo que una película elegida por Ishida le aterraba aún más.

A mitad de la película hizo una pausa para retocar su maquillaje. Si bien no lo necesitaba lo hizo como excusa para alejarse de la sala por unos minutos. En ese momento dudo de su decisión de hacer ese maratón pero rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento, no era solo el hecho de que quisiera celebrar Hallowen como lo hacía en Estados Unidos, era la despedida de Sora y para ello debían estar todos juntos.

Lo primero que pensó Mimi al regresar fue que lo hizo en el peor momento. La película que Yamato había elegido no era especialmente violenta pero sí una de las más conocidas dentro del género, terror psicológico, así había escuchado que Yamato la llamaban. En el momento que llegó un hombre estaba siendo asesinado en la pantalla. Cubrió su boca en un intento por contener un grito pero no lo logró.

A su grito se sumaron el de todos sus amigos. Ninguno la había escuchado llegar por lo que imaginaron lo peor al escucharla gritar. Algunos incluso buscaron protección en brazos de otros como fue el caso de Taichi quien se aferró a los brazos de Sora. Nadie hubiera hablado de lo ocurrido de no ser porque Yamato había sido uno de los que había gritado y eso era algo que Taichi no dejaría pasar a pesar de que a él también le afectaba.

Pasado el susto continuaron con el maratón de películas. A pesar de que a Mimi no le había gustado el que la asustaran estaba feliz al ver el que Sora se estaba divirtiendo. Ella no solía callar lo que pensaba pero en ese caso hizo una excepción, le dolería el que Sora se marchara pero quería que ella fuera feliz y sabía que estrechar lazos con su padre era lo que necesitaba. Para alguien que había crecido en un hogar con dos padres quizás demasiado amorosos le resultaba difícil pensar que alguien no pasará por lo mismo.

Tomó asiento al lado de Sora, pensó en tomar el asiento de Taichi pero cambió de opinión al final, Jou no tendría problemas en darle su lugar. Decidió continuar con el maratón de películas con la mejor actitud. Esa podía ser la última vez que se reunieran por lo que no consideraba que valiera la pena deprimirse. Si Sora se decidía era probable que la despedida oficial fuera en unos días, no quería deprimirse, prefería ser optimista, era algo doloroso pero era por el bien de Sora y su padre, además no sería una despedida definitiva.


	6. Aquellos días

**Capítulo 6: Aquellos días**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 176, Pareja de niños en puente, propuesta por jacque-kari.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Taiki, Akari.

* * *

Akari vio a Taiki y quiso golpearlo, reclamarle por lo que le había hecho pasar. Lo había buscado durante horas, preguntado a varios de sus conocidos y a los integrantes de la mayoría de los grupos escolares por él sin obtener una respuesta. Akari estaba feliz de verlo bien pero molesta con él por haberle hecho pasar un momento tan angustiante. No era su culpa, Akari lo sabía pero en ese momento lo sentía como si así fuera.

Dichos pensamientos desaparecieron en cuanto vio a Taiki, su expresión le hizo sentir que algo andaba mal. Lo había desde días atrás aunque en apariencia continuaba siendo el mismo. No había faltado a ninguna de sus clases ni rechazado ninguna petición de ayuda pero había algo que lo delataba. En ese momento ella se sintió culpable.

No era solo por haber querido golpearlo, varias veces había tenido que regañarlo para evitar que se excediera o brindarle ayuda cuando estaba tratando de ayudar, el bolso que tenía era prueba de ello. Lo que le angustiaba era el motivo por el que lo estaba buscando, no quería causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Había intentado esperar a que Taiki la buscara hablar pero al verlo apoyado sobre el puente con la mirada perdida consideró que si quería ayudarlo tendría que ser directa. En momentos como ese le molestaba que su amigo se preocupara tan poco por sí mismo, quería ayudarlo pero no era tan fácil si él no se lo permitía.

—Hola, Taiki —lo saludó, no gritó ni fue efusiva, solo quería hacerle saber que estaba allí.

Taiki le devolvió el saludo con menor efusividad, ni siquiera volteó a verlo y eso hizo que su angustia aumentara. Si bien había pensado en esperar a que Taiki decidiera hablarle lo había descartado en ese momento. Prefería ser directa.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te he notado angustiado.

—No, nada.

—No te creo, ni un poquito.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Taiki y ambos callaron. No era la primera vez en que ambos permanecían juntos sin decir ninguna palabra pero sí en que se tornaba incómodo. Akari tenía tanto que decir, tantas dudas por resolver y por la expresión de Taiki supo que su situación no era del todo diferente.

—Akari —le dijo Taiki después de lo que le pareció una eternidad —. ¿Crees que estén bien?

Taiki no había dicho nombres pero Akari sabía de quiénes estaba hablando. Ella misma también había estado pensando en lo mismo. Tan solo habían pasado semanas desde la última batalla del equipo Xros Heart pero parecía ser mucho más tiempo. Ambos habían viajado a otro mundo, hecho amigos con seres que hasta ese momento habían considerado inexistentes. En varias ocasiones Akari había dudado si lo vivido fue real, en especial cuando vio que las fotografías que había tomado no mostraban a ningún digimon pero descartaba esos pensamientos con rapidez, aunque estuvo allí menos tiempo que Taiki sabía que lo que vivió fue real, más que sus recuerdos eran los sentimientos.

—Shoutmon es el rey, lo hará bien.

—Sí —agregó Taiki y parecía más animado —. Pasó por mucho para llegar hasta ese lugar y a él realmente le importan sus camaradas. Espero poder volver a verlo.

—Algún día las puertas al Digimundo se abrirán nuevamente.

Era algo improbable, Akari lo sabía pero realmente creía en sus palabras, no sería la primera vez que algo así sucedía en su vida. Con Taiki había aprendido a creer incluso en lo que era imposible. Él y su voluntad le habían enseñado que todo era posible y que a veces solo se necesita de amigos y esperanza.

—Apuesto a que debe estar muy ocupado —le dijo Taiki con una sonrisa, su mirada comenzaba a recobrar algo de su acostumbrado brillo —. Después de todo ser rey no es fácil, incluso para los Digimon.

Volvieron a quedarse callado pero ese silencio no fue tan incómodo como el anterior, incluso se podría decir que resultó agradable para ambos. Era uno de esos silencios en los que se decían mucho sin ninguna palabra. En cuanto Akari vio unos patos tomó a Taiki de la camisa para que también pudiera verlos.

—Parecen estar en una competencia.

—El más grande ganara.

—No, será el más pequeño ¿Apuestas?

Al final ninguno de los dos patos ganó. Ambos se habían desviado del lugar que habían marcado como la meta pero eso no lo hizo menos aburrido. Aquello se sintió nostálgico, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Me invitas a un helado? —le preguntó Akari conforme se alejaban del puente.

—Solo si me cuentas lo que querías decirme —le respondió Taiki con el mismo tono de voz, Akira no pudo disimular la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le provocaron —. Te conozco, Akari.

—Supongo que no puedo engañarte —comentó Akari con falsa resignación —. Pero primero el helado.

Taiki no volvió a insistir y agradeció por ello. Sabía que no podría seguir ocultandolo por mucho tiempo y que aunque no hiciera nada terminaría por darse cuenta pero también quería alargar ese momento. Su amigo lucía angustiado y lo entendía, ella también sentía nostalgia cuando pensaba en el Digimundo a pesar de que en un principio lo único que deseaba era regresar a su casa.

Ninguno volvió a hablar durante el camino a la heladería y tampoco lo hicieron cuando estuvieron en la misma. Akari agradeció por ello, eso le daba tiempo para pensar en la forma en que le contaría sobre lo que ocurría. No había hecho grandes avances, cada vez que lo hacía solo pensaba en que no quería hacerlo.

—Ya te comiste el helado ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—¿Más helado? —preguntó Akari un tanto nerviosa pero la mirada seria de su amigo le dio a entender que no funcionaría.

Respiró profundo sabiendo que de seguir actuando de ese modo solo lograría que Taiki se preocupara y eso era lo último que deseaba. Trató de repetirse que estaba exagerando y que ese no tenía que ser el final de su amistad pero sabía que sería muy diferente y eso no le gustaba.

—Tendrás que ser más cuidadoso ya que no podré estar allí para ti —dijo finalmente —. Estaremos en escuelas diferentes.

Notó como la expresión de Taiki cambió ligeramente y su rostro adquirió una expresión melancólica durante unos instantes. De no conocerlo tan bien como lo hacía no lo habría notado. A veces se preguntaba cómo se había convertido en alguien tan importante para ella.

—Siempre puedo visitarte —agregó Akari y eso hizo que ambos se sintieran un poco mejor —. No es como si me fuera del país, la única diferencia es que no me tendrás todo el tiempo asegurándome de que no te excedas.

Decir en voz alta aquellas palabras la habían hecho sentir mejor, si bien no harían que pudiera estudiar en la misma escuela que Taiki o hacerla volver a aquellos días le daban esperanza. Lo que más le preocupaba era el perder a su amigo y el no poder estar allí para ayudarlo como lo había hecho en el pasado.


	7. Lo relativo

**Capítulo 7: Lo relativo**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 282\. Pareja, animal, reflejo, colores.

 **Propuesta:** Jacque-kari.

 **Personajes:** Koichi, Ai, Makoto

 **Género:** Amistad.

Capítulo dedicado a **Anon**. Espero que este one-shot te haya gustado ya que nació gracias a tu review y a tu idea. Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos para que Watchman les informara el motivo por el que los había llamado. Hasta entonces permanecieron en lo que parecía ser una habitación ordinaria pero dudaba que lo fuera, su reloj sugería lo contrario. Las manecillas no se movían, lo primero que pensó fue que podría ser un problema de batería pero lo descartó recordando que la había cambiado el día anterior.

Lo primero que hizo Watchman fue confirmar lo que ya sabían, estaban allí porque el Digimundo peligraba. Pero también les habló de algo que no conocían, de diferentes dimensiones, diferentes mundos con su respectivo Digimundo y la importancia de la misión que debían cumplir.

Siguieron las presentaciones. Para Koichi fue una sorpresa el que los elegidos de otras dimensiones tenían a un Digimon como compañero y sabía que lo mismo pasaba con sus amigos. Ellos habían viajado con compañeros Digimon pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones eran ellos quienes peleaban sus propias batallas.

Cuando hablaron de sus camaradas Digimon, él y sus amigos hablaron sobre los Digispirits que poseían. En ese momento notó como el rostro de una parte del grupo se notaba incómoda. Quiso pensar que no estaba relacionado con él pero era difícil tomando en cuenta que esquivaban su mirada. Cuando un par de mellizos hablaron tuvo una sospecha acerca de qué se trataba. Con ellos adquirieron la misma expresión y es que los tres tenían algo en común, estaban relacionados con la oscuridad.

A Kouchi no le ofendía el que desconfiaran de él, tenía amigos, valiosos camaradas que lo apoyaban. Tampoco le importaba que lo miraran con resentimiento por poseer el Digispirit de la oscuridad, fue difícil para él comprender que la oscuridad y la maldad no necesariamente eran sinónimos. Lo que a Koichi le molestaba era el que trataran de ese modo a dos niños pequeños por los camaradas que tenían.

Ai y Makoto no parecían tener más de cinco años de edad, eran de los más pequeños del grupo, sin embargo Takeru no dudó en mostrarles la desconfianza que les provocaba el tenerlos cerca al ser los tamers de Beelzebumon, uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio. Hubiera pensado que alguien más defendería a los mellizos pero contrario a lo que esperaba los amigos de Takeru parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. Eso sí lo ofendía.

Ai y Makoto se marcharon indignados. No fue algo que pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Los dos mellizos vertieron el contenido de sus bebidas en la cabeza de Takeru. Koichi no aprobaba lo que hicieron ambos hermanos pero lo entendía, no solo porque eran niños, habían insultado a su camarada y el que insultaran a un amigo no era nada agradable.

Koichi creyó que se disculparían con ellos cuando vio la culpa reflejarse en sus rostros, incluso en la de Takeru quien era el que más evidenciaba el desagrado que le provocaba trabajar con quienes tenían un vínculo con la oscuridad pero cuando vio que ninguno de ellos hacía algo decidió hacerlo él mismo.

Los encontró sentados viendo las estrellas o lo que parecían ser las estrellas, no estaba seguro del lugar en el que se encontraban, era poco lo que Watchman les había dicho a pesar de que los había convocado en ese sitio para enfrentarse con un poderoso enemigo que amenazaba con acabar con el equilibrio entre las dimensiones. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de encontrarse en el Digimundo, Watchman había dicho que en ese lugar el tiempo funcionaba de una manera diferente.

Koichi se acercó a ellos, estaban lanzando piedras, o lo que parecía ser piedras en el lago. Tomó una y la lanzó, esta rebotó unas tres veces antes de hundirse en el agua. Ai y Makoto voltearon a verlo.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —comentaron Ai y Makoto al unísono, sus ojos reflejaban ilusión —. ¿Puedes enseñarnos?

—El secreto está en el lanzamiento —les dijo Koichi mientras les mostraba como lanzar la piedra. Eso era algo que su madre le había enseñado y estaba feliz de poder compartirlo con esos dos pequeños.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a buscar piedras. En pocos minutos habían formado dos pequeños montones de piedras, o lo que parecían ser piedras, en ese lugar nada era seguro. Tomaron uno de ellas y trataron de imitar a Koichi pero no lograron que rebotara solo una vez, aquello parecía desmotivarlos.

Koichi tomó una piedra y volvió a enseñarles el procedimiento. Ambos lo miraban con atención, pocas veces parpadeaban, parecían no querer perderse ningún detalle. Aquello le pareció tierno, no entendía porque Takeru había considerado que dos niños como ellos no podían ser de confianza.

Ai y Makoto comenzaron a celebrar después de ver como las piedras que lanzaron al lago rebotaron antes de hundirse en el agua. En sus rostros podía verse la ilusión que aquello les causaba. Koichi creyó que se habían olvidado de lo ocurrido durante las presentaciones.

—Esperen a que llegue Impmon —comentó Ai mientras tomaba asiento —. ¡Verán que es el mejor del mundo mundial!

—¡Y pateara los traseros de los malos! —agregó Makoto mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermana.

Estaban viendo las estrellas cuando escucharon unos pasos cerca. Voltearon instantáneamente, sospechaban que se trataba de un enemigo. No era un enemigo pero tampoco estaban seguros de que fuera una amiga. Ella era Sora y no había mostrado la mejor de las actitudes cuando se presentaron.

—Quiero pedirles disculpas —les dijo Sora mientras se inclinaba, su voz reflejaba la culpa que sentía —. No debimos juzgarlos del modo en que lo hicimos.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que las miradas de Ai y Makoto dejaran de mostrar enojo. Eran niños pequeños, no guardaban mucho rencor, para ellos perdonar y olvidar era sencillo. Koichi no estaba tan seguro de poder hacerlo con la misma facilidad, Sora parecía sincera pero no entendía ese cambio de actitud.

—Estamos aquí por un motivo en común —agregó sin levantar la mirada —. Quizás no sea excusa pero quiero que entiendan a Takeru, él perdió a su camarada por un digimon oscuro, lo vio morir y no ha podido superarlo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron afectar a Aiy a Makoto. Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes y parecían a punto de llorar. Ellos no habían visto a Impmon morir pero su camarada había escapado y aunque no podrían entender lo que Takeru había sufrido entendían lo que era perder a un amigo.

Los cuatro regresaron al punto en el que se habían reunido. En esa ocasión los Digimon ya se encontraban reunidos. La mayoría parecían preparados para pelear. Beelzebumon era uno de ellos, se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared, era el centro de varias miradas disconformes pero su actitud distante daba a entender que poco o nada le importaba lo que pensaran de él. Koichi creía que era de ese modo pues de lo contrario se hubiera presentado como Impmon.

—¡Impmon! —gritaron Ai y Makoto al unísono antes de correr hasta su camarada. Beelzebumon los atrapó en el aire y los colocó sobre sus hombros, eso hizo que ambos hermanos rieran con más fuerza.

—Soy el gran y poderoso Beelzebumon —les regañó Beelzebumon pero no parecía especialmente molesto.

—Nos separaremos en grupos para vencer a los Mini-Quartzmon —les dijo Watchman —. No deben subestimarlos, estamos ante un enemigo poderoso.

—Ai y Makoto se quedan —le interrumpió Beelzebumon, aquello provocó que en los rostros de sus tamers se dibujara una mueca.

—Me parece razonable —respondió Watchman sin abandonar su aire misterioso.

Los grupos se crearon con miembros de diferentes dimensiones y enviados a los puntos en donde se encontraban las terminales de Quartzmon. Los líderes formaron un grupo aparte, ellos tenían otra tarea que cumplir.


	8. Las cosas sencillas

**Capítulo 8: Las cosas sencillas**

* * *

 **Imagen:** Tumbados en el bosque.

 **Propuesta:** Nats28.

 **Pairing:** Daisuke, Hikari

 **Género:** Romance.

* * *

Daisuke tuvo problemas para encontrar a Hikari. Cuando fue a visitarla lo único que pudo encontrar fue un montón de libros esparcidos por toda la habitación y un desorden nada propio de la dueña del cuarto. Si Taichi no le hubiera dicho que ella se encontraba ahí hubiera creído que había sido secuestrada o que se había dado una batalla de digimon en ese lugar pero eso último era poco probable, el acceso al Digimundo se encontraba estrictamente controlado por instituciones gubernamentales.

—Hikari —la llamó mientras que recogía el desorden. Si bien su habitación no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ese lugar tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarla recogiendo ese desorden.

—¿Qué pasa, Daisuke? —le dijo Hikari, se encontraba en el escritorio. Su aspecto evidenciaba lo cansada que se encontraba y el lápiz que se había quedado en su rostro que la había despertado cuando la llamó.

—Habíamos acordado ir al cine y vine a recogerte.

Hikari buscó su reloj y en cuanto comprobó la hora cambió su expresión adormilada por una preocupada. Ella sabía que tenía una cita con Daisuke, no lo había olvidado pero hasta ese momento no había sido consciente del tiempo en el que se había dormido, la tesis la tenía estresada. Se levantó con rapidez, e intentó correr hasta el baño para arreglarse. "Si me apuro podremos llegar a tiempo para la función", se dijo Hikari pero Daisuke la detuvo.

—Tenías esto en el rostro —le dijo Daisuke y quitó el lápiz de su rostro —. No te preocupes, se me ocurre un mejor lugar a donde ir —. Te veías adorable ¿Te molesta si hago un pequeño cambio de planes? Conozco un lugar donde te sentirás mejor.

—¿Dónde sería? —le preguntó después de negar con la cabeza.

—Es una sorpresa —le dijo Daisuke y le guiñó un ojo.

Hikari sacó a Daisuke de su habitación. Su rostro tenía un intenso color rojo, mentalmente deseaba no haber babeado mientras dormía aunque dudaba que eso fuera posible. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba y aunque Daisuke le había dicho que se veía adorable sabía que no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos.

Se bañó rápidamente y eligió una ropa casual. Daisuke le había dicho que había un cambio de planes pero no a dónde se dirigían por lo que se sentía insegura de su decisión. Había pensado en cancelar pero se había quedado dormida y cuando vio a Daisuke en su casa no pudo hacerlo. Una parte de ella quería descansar durante un rato y sabía que salir con Daisuke la haría sentir mejor.

—¿Crees que esta ropa sea apropiada para la situación? —le preguntó.

—Te ves hermosa pero te recomendaría zapatos más cómodos para andar en bicicleta.

Aunque eso era una pista Hikari dudaba que pudiera servirle de algo para adivinar el lugar al que se dirigirían. Sabía que no irían al cine, él se lo había confirmado, también que no sería algo formal porque lo único que le pidió cambiar fue su calzado. "Quizás vamos al parque", se dijo, en ese momento deseaba algo sencillo que la ayudara a distraerse de sus obligaciones.

No fueron al parque o a un restaurante sino a un pequeño bosque que no quedaba lejos. Daisuke le extendió su mano y le pidió que la siguiera. No pudo negarse, el solo respirar el aire de ese lugar la hacía sentirse más relajada. No podía ver a los pájaros pero el escucharlos cantar era algo simplemente maravilloso.

—Recuerdo que solo venir aquí de niño, la mayoría de veces cuando estaba enojado o aburrido —le dijo Daisuke mientras se recostaba sobre el suelo —, me gusta venir a estos lugares y buscarle formas a las nubes.

Hikari no tardó en imitarlo. Se tumbó a su lado preguntándose cuál había sido la última vez en que había hecho algo así. No estaba segura pero tenía la certeza de que habían pasado años desde entonces. Ser maestra era uno de sus más grandes sueños y era algo que realmente disfrutaba pero la universidad era agotadora y las presiones le habían hecho daño. Buscó la mano de Daisuke y la apretó con fuerzas, quería agradecerle por sacarla de su rutina por un corto tiempo, sentía que en verdad lo necesitaba.

—Esa tiene forma de pingüino con sombrero —apuntó Daisuke a una de las nubes.

—Aquella tiene forma de ornitorrinco, tiene un sombrero, quizás sea un agente secreto.

—¿Crees que le moleste que lo descubriéramos?

—Esperemos que no.

Ambos rieron y continuaron buscándole formas a las nubes, ninguno notó el avance del tiempo. A Daisuke le costaban las cosas sencillas de la vida, Hikari era capaz de descubrir lo más maravilloso incluso en lo más pequeño.


	9. Una sonrisa en tu rostro

**Capítulo 9: Una sonrisa en tu rostro.**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 251\. Patinaje sobre hielo.

 **Propuesta:** Sthefynice.

 **Pairing:** Takato, Juri.

 **Género:** Romance.

* * *

Si a Takato le hubieran pedido que utilizara una palabra para describir a Juri hubiera utilizado "Sol". Desde que conoció a Juri ella había sido una compañera sonriente, la niña que siempre lo hacía reír con su inseparable marioneta de perro y que lo había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, la mayoría de veces cuando se distraía en sus clases. Pero después del incidente con el D-Reaper eso cambió.

Descubrió muchas cosas de Juri, un pasado doloroso y una expresión triste que parecía no tener lugar en su rostro. Se le había declarado sin saber que se encontraba poseída por el D-Reaper y él se sintió extraño, incluso llegó a sentir que no llegó a conocerla realmente. Habían sido compañeros durante años pero pocas veces vio lo que se ocultaba detrás de su sonrisa.

Días después de que sus camaradas digitales regresaran al Digimundo la invitó a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Él nunca había patinado pero recordaba haber escuchado que a ella sí le gustaba y que fue su madre quien le enseñó sus primeros pasos. Quería conocerla mejor pero principalmente lo que deseaba era volver a verla sonreír.

Takato quería creer que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Regresaron a clases, continuaron sentándose en los mismos asientos de siempre pero la marioneta de Juri no regresó y cada vez sonreía con menos frecuencia. Él también había cambiado, la partida de Guilmon lo había afectado, más el saber que era probable que nunca regresara.

Juri se encargó de alquilar sus patines. Cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de la encargada de la tienda creyó que había sido una mala idea ir allí. Hasta ese momento no había considerado que visitar un lugar significativo para ella y su madre sería causa de sufrimiento pero esos pensamientos se detuvieron en cuando Juri se adentró en la pista, ella sonrío y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sonrisa era auténtica.

En cuanto la vio adentrarse en la pista no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado ante la agilidad con la que se movía. No era una profesional, Juri tenía mucho que aprender y los pasos que hacía eran básicos pero había algo en ella que la hacía destacar, su rostro mostraba un grado profundo de concentración y su mente se encontraba recordando la primera vez que patinó junto a su madre, la felicidad que sintió sobre la pista y lo orgullosa que estuvo su madre.

Cuando Takato dio un paso dentro de la pista de patinaje comprobó de la peor manera que no era tan fácil como se veía. Resbaló varias veces y por más que intentó mantener el equilibrio no logró evitar su caída. Levantarse no resultó más sencillo, logró sujetarse de la barandilla pero nada más, cada uno de sus intentos terminó en caída.

—¿Necesitas de ayuda? —le preguntó Juri mientras le extendía la mano, se veía preocupada.

—Creo que debería quedarme en la barandilla —fueron las palabras de Takato en cuanto pudo apoyarse fuera de la pista de hielo.

—Tonterías —Juri le restó importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de mano —, puedo enseñarte.

Takato asintió. Ciertamente no estaba muy convencido de querer intentarlo, su cuerpo todavía se encontraba adolorido y además tenía frío pero Juri lo miraba ilusionada y no quería llevarle la contraria. "Parece divertido y al menos mi cabeza estará segura", se dijo en un intento por ser optimista mientras que Juri alquilaba un casco.

—Debes agarrarte a la barandilla y estirar las manos hacia adelante —le dijo Juri, ella se encontraba patinando a pocos centímetros de él —, mira al frente y haz que tus talones se junten, cada quinto o sexto paso deberás juntar tus pies.

Para Takato mantener el equilibrio no fue tan sencillo, en varias ocasiones estuvo cerca de caer pero en todas ellas Juri lo detuvo ofreciéndole su mano. No sabía si estaba mejorando pero había logrado dar varios pasos por lo que consideraba que estaba progresando e incluso comenzaba a ver lo divertido de aquella situación.

Cuando logró darle una vuelta a toda la pista de hielo pero no se separó de la barandilla en ningún momento sintió que estaba progresando.

—Lo hiciste bien —le felicitó Juri con una sonrisa y pudo reconocer en ella a la Juri que lo había enamorado —. Solo necesitas práctica, cuando regresemos te enseñaré algunas volteretas.


	10. La ilusión de compartir una sombrilla

**Capítulo 10: la ilusión de compartir una sombrilla**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 197\. Amigos, paseo bajo lluvia.

 **Propuesta:** SkuAg.

 **Pareja:** Izumi, Junpei.

 **Género:** Romance.

* * *

A Izumi le gustaban las películas románticas. Adoraba sentarse frente al televisor envuelta en un montón de sábanas y ver películas románticas con un montón de chocolate aunque eso significara que tuviera que pasar horas en el gimnasio tratando de quemar las calorías obtenidas.

Ocasionalmente solía dejar su sombrilla en casa, con más frecuencia durante el invierno, soñaba con poder vivir una de sus escenas favoritas en las películas, compartir una sombrilla bajo la lluvia con ese ser especial. En las películas románticas aquello lo hacían parecer como el más hermoso momento que una pareja pudiera compartir.

El día en que salió de clases y comprobó que estaba lloviendo la ilusión se rompió.

—Puedo compartir mi sombrilla contigo —le dijo Junpie Izumi tuvo que contenerse para no terminar haciendo algo que la delatara.

El primer inconveniente se dio cuando comenzaron a caminar. El agua la golpeaba por el lado que quedaba descubierto, podría abrazarlo con la excusa de que así evitaba mojarse pero no lo hizo. En las películas que veía era el hombre quien daba el primer paso y ella no quería arruinar una experiencia por la que había esperado tanto tiempo.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando descartó la idea. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba completamente empapado. Más que buscar un momento romántico lo que deseaba era escapar del agua, no fue del todo efectivo. Junpei trataba de mantener la sombrilla en lo alto para que pudiera cubrirlos pero el viento no facilitaba las cosas.

Notó la expresión incómoda en su rostro y decidió cargar la sombrilla ella misma. En las películas que había visto no decían nada sobre turnarse en sostener la sombrilla pero ella se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. Junpei se la extendió y notó cómo su expresión se relajó, no tardó en entender sus motivos.

Mantener la sombrilla en lo alto era cansado e incluso resultaba doloroso pero si bajaba la sombrilla uno de los dos quedaría indefenso ante la lluvia. No quería mojarse pero la sombrilla era de Junpei por lo que no sería apropiado cubrirse solo ella. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, delante de ella se encontraban varias personas cubriéndose con una sombrilla, algunos con paraguas, a ninguno de ellos se les veía molestos aunque sí un poco apresurados.

—Puedes devolverme la sombrilla —le dijo Junpei.

Su primer pensamiento fue negarse, había sido ella la que olvidó la sombrilla y su consciencia le decía que era lo menos que podía hacer pero terminó por cederle la sombrilla. Al final el dolor fue más fuerte que sus buenas intenciones.

—¿Irás a la reunión de Tomoki? —le preguntó Junpei.

—No podría faltar, es el aniversario de nuestro viaje al Digimundo.

Ambos suspiraron. El pensar en la reunión que Tomoki había organizado les causaba nostalgia. Desde el día en que sus digivices volvieron a convertirse en teléfonos celulares no habían tenido ningún contacto con el Digimundo. El tiempo que pasaron en ese lugar fue corto pero marcó sus vidas de una manera tan profunda que era imposible de olvidar.

—El año pasado Kouchi y Kouji no pudieron ir, espero que este año sí puedan.

—Cada vez es más difícil reunirnos —agregó Izumi con cierto pesar. Los años pasaban y con ellos venían más responsabilidades. Las vidas de ellos cambiaban y algunas cosas no resultaban lo que pensaban.

Una pequeña risa amarga escapó de los labios de Izumi ante su último pensamiento. Muchas cosas en su vida no resultaron ser lo que había pensado, algunas resultaron ser mejores, otras peores pero todas ellas tenían algo en común y era que la sorprendían. Le dirigió una mirada a Junpei, de todas las sorpresas que había experimentado él había sido la más grande de todas.

—El otro año será mi turno de organizar la reunión, haré algo tan grande que no querrán faltar.

Izumi no dijo nada. Junpei había dejado de ser el niño que quería comprar la amistad de otros con regalos aunque ciertamente dudaba que ese fuera el caso. El aniversario de su viaje al Digimundo era una ocasión muy importante para todos ellos y también un recordatorio, ninguno quería olvidar.

—Creo que ya hemos llegado a tu casa —le dijo Junpei, con la mano libre le mostró su casa —. Nos vemos mañana.

—Puedes quedarte un rato —le dijo Izumi mientras buscaba sus llaves —, parece que la lluvia empeorara y tengo un vaso de chocolate caliente con tu nombre escrito.

Junpei le dedicó una sonrisa. También estaba mojado y ciertamente hacía mucho frío. Quería compensarlo por haberla acompañado hasta su casa. La ilusión de compartir una sombrilla se había roto, no había resultado ser lo que esperaba pero de algo estaba segura, un chocolate caliente siempre resultaba agradable, en especial durante una lluvia.


	11. Palabras de amor y pequeños gestos

**Capítulo 11: Palabras de amor y pequeños gestos**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 148\. Chica cogiendo libro de estantería.

 **Propuesta:** Nats28.

 **Pareja:** Ai, Haru.

 **Género:** Romance.

* * *

Ver a Haru en la librería no era ninguna novedad, sus amigos incluso consideraban que ese era su lugar favorito. Desde que aprendió a leer se había convertido en un gran fanático de la literatura. Disfrutaba de todos los libros por igual, en cada historia encontraba algo que lograba atraparlo. Había conocido a Ai por su amor a la literatura cuando visitó esa librería por primera vez y era ella el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar en ese momento.

Le había pedido a Gatchmon que lo acompañara pero él se había negado diciéndole que era algo que debía hacer por su propia cuenta, no insistió, sabía que tenía razón. Ai le había gustado durante mucho tiempo pero nunca había podido reunir el valor necesario para declarársele o pedirle una cita, ni siquiera en ese momento que tenía la intención de hacerlo a pesar de encontrarse a pocos pasos y de haber ido con la determinación de pedirle que lo acompañara.

Todo empezó cuando se reunieron en el pequeño refugio de la librería de Ai. No había algún peligro o problema del que tuvieran que preocuparse, se reunieron únicamente porque eran amigos y era algo que disfrutaban hacer. Gatchmon le había contado sobre un evento astronómico que ocurría con muy poca frecuencia y que pocas personas contaban con la fortuna de ver en más de una ocasión.

—Suena como algo desafiante —le dijo Astra a Musimon —. ¿Lo hacemos? ¿No lo hacemos? ¿Lo haremos? —esto último lo agregó mucho más entusiasta de lo normal, Musimon lo imitó con igual efusividad.

—¿No creen que sería muy romántico? —comentó Eri con expresión soñadora —. Haru, podrías pedirle a Ai que te acompañe en una cita, estoy segura de que a ella le encantaría, es una oportunidad que no debes dejar pasar.

No supo que responder, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para formular una oración coherente. Se preguntó si había sido demasiado transparente. Gatchmon lo había descubierto con mucha rapidez e inmediatamente se preguntó si Ai lo sabría y qué pensaría ella de él. Aquello podría poner fin a todas sus preguntas, si ella sentía lo mismo podrían tener una cita real pero si ella no le correspondía al menos le quedaría la tranquilidad de haber sido sincero.

—Los fans de Astra estarán ansiosos por ver el eclipse.

—Si no cuentas con un equipo especial solo podrán ver oscuridad.

—Ya me he encargado del asunto.

—Ambos forman una pareja adorable —agregó Eri, parecía motivarle —, pero ella no lo notará si no conviertes tus sentimientos en palabras.

Ai llegó y la conversación se detuvo. Ninguno mencionó el eclipse solar y Haru supo el motivo, querían darle la oportunidad de que fuera él quien le pidiera a Ai por una cita. No pudo recordar de lo que hablaron ese día, estaba demasiado nervioso como para prestar atención. Cada vez que veía a Ai le era imposible no imaginar cómo sería salir con ella en una cita real.

El eclipse total no fue mencionado durante el resto del día. Haru no encontró el valor para hablar y sus amigos no lo mencionaron. Los appmon tampoco lo hicieron aunque ellos ocasionalmente hacían pequeñas insinuaciones ya fueran miradas que pretendían ser discretas pero que no lo eran y comentarios para nada acertados que en varias ocasiones hicieron a Ai dudar.

Le tomó dos días dirigirse a la librería, de haberse demorado uno más no habría tenido la oportunidad de presenciar ese evento meteorológico junto a Ai. El saber que podría decir que se trataba de un amigo en caso de rechazo le hacía sentir mejor aunque tenía sus dudas de poder manejarlo. Desde que Eri le sugirió pedirle una cita a Ai había considerado más de lo normal el ser rechazado.

Haru buscó a Ai con la mirada y la encontró acomodando algunos libros. Pensó en ir a ayudarla, a pesar de que no trabajaba en la tienda en ocasiones ayudaba a ordenar los libros. Ai y su padre confiaban plenamente en él. La saludó cuando estaba a pocos pasos provocando que ella diera un pequeño salto.

Inmediatamente se disculpó pero Ai le dijo que no pasaba nada entre risas. Tomó algunos de los libros que se encontraban en la pila y los colocó junto a los otros libros que tenían el mismo título. De haber ocurrido en otras circunstancias habría dado un pequeño vistazo a los libros e incluso se hubiera llevado uno, o varios como solía pasar la mayoría de las veces.

—Nos llegaron varios libros especiales —le dijo Ai de manera desinteresada —. Algunos son best sellers pero también tenemos varios clásicos e incluso libros de astronomía, la gente está muy emocionada por el eclipse.

—Dicen que el último ocurrió en 1991.

—Me gustaría poder verlo, incluso compré unos lentes especiales pero creo que el planetario estará lleno.

—Navimon podría enseñarnos un buen lugar —comentó Haru con un poco de determinación, el ver la ilusión en los ojos de Ai sintió deseos por hacerla feliz.

—¿En serio? —preguntó notablemente emocionada.

Haru asintió con la cabeza, feliz al poder lograr que Ai sonriera y de poder cumplirle uno de sus deseos. Mentalmente se dijo que no había sido tan difícil y que las cosas no eran tan complicadas cuando no se encontraba de por medio la presión de confesarse. Planeaba hacerlo pero prefería esperar a que se diera el momento adecuado.


	12. Viaje para dos

**Capítulo 12: Viaje para dos**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 19\. Dos en bicicleta.

 **Propuesta:** Japiera.

 **Pareja:** Taichi y Sora

 **Género:** Romance, Amistad.

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en el que Sora creyó que Taichi siempre sería su amigo. Ambos habían sido amigos de la infancia, se habían conocido desde que eran muy pequeños. Los momentos más importantes de su vida los pasó a su lado. Ser amiga de Taichi no solo parecía lo más natural sino también su realidad.

Pero todo cambió cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de él.

No tenía ni idea de cuando había ocurrido aunque en ocasiones podía hacerse una idea. Recordaba lo ofendida que se había sentido cuando le obsequió un broche. Mimi le había dicjo que su enojo era justificado y que Taichi debía aprender a tener tacto pero eso le hizo ver las cosas de diferente manera. No le había molestado que Taichi le obsequiara un broche, incluso le parecía lindo, lo que la había ofendido era el pensar que a Taichi no le gustaba como se veía.

Nunca se había considerado una persona vanidosa ni siquiera le importaba su apariencia pero eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando recibió el broche de Taichi. En ese entonces no había pensado en lo que le molestaba, quería creer que Taichi era el culpable y por eso le retiró la palabra.

Pero Taichi le pidió disculpas con un correo que le pareció tierno y no pudo seguir pretendiendo estar enojada. Le envío una fotografía de ella usando el broche, esa fue su manera de decirle que quería olvidarlo y pretender que nada había ocurrido. Las conversaciones volvieron a ser las habituales, las risas se retomaron aunque las prácticas de futbol se hicieron más espaciadas. Se unió al club de tenis pero el futbol no lo abandonó, fue algo que solo hizo como pasatiempo.

Otra fecha que Sora consideraba significativa fue la primera vez que los dos compartieron un paseo en bicicleta. Ambos tenían la costumbre de ir a clases en bicicleta pero en esa ocasión cuando planeaban regresar a su casa su bicicleta se había desinflado. Como no andaba repuestos y estaba demasiado agotada prefirió tomar el autobús pero Taichi que la había acompañado se ofreció a llevarla con él.

No tuvo dudas, ni siquiera se sintió incómoda cuando se sentó en la misma bicicleta que Taichi. No sintió ninguna clase de nervios cuando rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Taichi ni nada de lo que solía escribirse en las novelas románticas, estar con Taichi se sentía de lo más natural. Lo que si sintió fue una gran calidez y el deseo de alargar ese momento.

Compartir la bicicleta se convirtió en una rutina para ambos. Sora intentó en muchas ocasiones reparar su bicicleta pero en cada uno de esas ocasiones algo la detuvo. La mayor parte del tiempo se trataba de imprevistos pero si ella era sincera debía admitir que no solo esperaba que algo ocurriera sino que en ocasiones había terminado por retrasar ese momento.

No supo si Taichi llegó a sospechar, en ningún momento se quejó por tener que compartir la bicicleta con ella. Ambos compartían mucho tiempo pero eran esos momentos los más significativos para ambos.

Se dejó caer de espaldas confiando en que no terminaría cayéndose de la bicicleta, disfrutando de la sensación del viento chocando en su cara. Taichi continuó pedaleando y no le dijo nada. Sora se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le contaba de sus sentimientos y por primera vez renegó de ellos pues no quería perder su amistad. Sabía que exageraba al pensar en ello y que no todas las relaciones entre mejores amigos estaban destinadas al fracaso a pesar de que la experiencia le decía lo contrario. Miyako y Ken parecían tener una relación bastante estable y eso le daba esperanzas.

Había hablado con Mimi, fue imposible no hacerlo pues ella lo había descubierto por su propia cuenta. Ese día ambas habían ido de compras, Mimi se había presentado en su casa diciéndole que necesitaba de su ayuda para que la ayudara a comprar ropa para su cita y ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de responder, antes de darse cuenta la había sacado a rastras de su casa. En ese entonces se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y quizás eso fue lo que la hizo ser tan obvia ante los ojos de su amiga, nunca había sido buena disimulando lo que sentía.

No dijo ningún nombre pero Mimi supo casi de manera inmediata quien era el que la hacía suspirar. Su primer pensamiento fue que alguien le había dicho pero en ese entonces ella estaba en fase de reconocimiento de sus sentimientos por lo que no había hablado de ellos con nadie. Su siguiente opción fue que ella era demasiado transparente.

—Creo que tú también le gustas. Cuando ustedes están juntos parecen estar separados de los demás —le había dicho Mimi y Sora sintió su rostro calentarse, podía imaginarse sonrojada —. Ambos están en la misma sintonía, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

En aquella ocasión la había mirado incrédula. Taichi era la persona con la que compartía más tiempo pero también con la que más discutía. Estar con él era algo tan natural pero no podía saber si funcionaría en el caso de que pasaran a otro nivel, luego la tormenta la atrapó en la casa de Taichi por lo que tuvo que quedarse a cenar. La madre de Taichi la había confundido con la novia de Taichi pero no le resultó molesto ni siquiera incómodo. Ella, Hikari y Taichi la habían hecho sentir como parte de la familia.

—Ya hemos llegado —la voz de Taichi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Taichi no le dijo nada y agradeció por ello. Lucía pensativo por lo que dudaba que hubiera notado que tan enfrascada se encontraba en sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a su casa y notó como la seguía. No estaba del todo segura pero recordaba que Mimi había dicho que eso hacían los chicos cuando tenía sentimientos del tipo romántico. Antes de abrir la puerta, Sora decidió armarse de valor y hacer una pequeña travesura, besar a Taichi en los labios.


	13. Pijamada

**Capítulo 13: Pijamada**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 174\. Calcetines divertidos con colores.

 **Propuesta:** BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

 **Personajes:** Ruki, Juri, Alice, Shaochung, Ai y Rumiko.

 **Género:** Amistad.

Este one shot fue escrito por el comentario de **Anon**. **Anon** , gracias por dejar tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara ese capítulo, si pudieras dejar nombre me resultaría más fácil poder responderte. He utilizado una imagen diferente ya que la que pedías no se encontraba en el álbum del foro, si decides abrirte una cuente te invito a que te pases por este, hay muchas actividades que podrían interesarte entre ellos un topic en el que debatimos sobre las temporadas de Digimon y otros en el que se hacen pedidos de fics.

* * *

Aunque Ruki no había estado en una pijamada estaba segura de que las odiaba. Lo que sabía de estas se limitaba a las películas de terror y lo único que había disfrutado de las mismas era cuando las chicas tontas que las organizaban salían corriendo por sus vidas. No tenía intenciones de asistir a una pijamada y sin embargo no puedo escapar de la que su madre había organizado.

Su madre la había organizado sin decirle ninguna palabra y ella no pudo enterarse de sus intenciones hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando regreso a su casa se encontró con Juri, Alice, Ai y Shaochung. No le había molestado verlas pues las consideraba sus amigas pero le parecía extraño el que estuvieran usando una pijama.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste! —la saludó Rumiko entusiasmada, en sus manos llevaba una bolsa que no tardó en entregarle a Ruki —. Ten tu pijama, ve a cambiarte pronto, no querrás hacer esperar a tus amigas.

Esa fue la primera vez que Ruki intentó negarse pero se detuvo en el último momento. No dejo de pensar que fuera una mala idea pero se recordó que se había propuesto mejorar su relación con su madre. Tomó el bolso y se dirigió al baño, en la bolsa encontró algo que no le resultó molesto.

Lo primero que pensó al verlo era que no deseaba usarla, tenía demasiadas partes rosadas y más encajes de los que podía usar pero cuando extendió la prenda cambió de opinión. En el centro de la misma se encontraba la imagen del rostro de Renamon. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la había visto pero sabía que estaba bien pues a pesar de la distancia no dejaron de mantenerse en contacto.

Cuando Ruki regresó a la sala lo primero que vio fue un destello de luz que la obligó a tallar sus ojos, no tardó en encontrar el motivo, Juri le había tomado una fotografía. Lo segundo que vio fue a Rumiko pintando las uñas de Ai. Su rostro mostraba un profundo grado de concentración que pocas veces había visto en ella. Pasó al lado de su madre y se sentó al lado de Alice y Juri siendo la última de las dos la que más sonriente se veía.

—Linda pijama —le dijo Juri en un susurro, Ruki asintió a modo de respuesta.

—¡Quedaron hermosas! —había dicho Ai emocionada mientras veía sus uñas —. Impmon se ve genial.

—Estuve viendo las fotografías en las cartas de Ruki —respondió Rumiko orgullosa de su creación.

Aunque para Ruki sus cartas eran muy importantes no le importó el que su madre las hubiera tomado sin su autorización. Bastó un vistazo a las manos de la tamer de Impmon para apreciar el trabajo de Rumiko y entender la emoción de las dos mujeres. A su lado Juri le tomó una fotografía, Ruki estaba segura de que las enviaría al Digimundo la próxima vez que Jenrya enviara un paquete.

—¡Sigues tú, Ruki! —exclamó Rumiko notablemente emocionada —, he estado practicando cómo dibujar a Renamon.

Ruki no intentó oponerse ni sintió el deseo de hacerlo. Su opinión sobre pintarse las uñas no había cambiado en lo más mínimo pero el tener un dibujo de Renamon hacía que no se viera tan mal. Fue en ese momento que vio las uñas de Juri y de Alice, ambas tenían dibujos de los camaradas a los que habían perdido. No pudo evitar preguntarse si se había demorado mucho cambiándose o si lo habían hecho antes de que ella llegara. Su madre parecía tener todo planeado así que no era algo que le extrañara.

Rumiko se tomó un largo tiempo en definir los detalles de las uñas de Ruki y utilizó varios accesorios para darles un mayor parecido a la camarada de su hija. Aquello hubiera resultado aburrido de no ser por las palabras de Rumiko quien, a pesar de que había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, tenía una gran facilidad para sacar un tema del que conversar. Ruki solo agradeció el que no hablara sobre la última vez que la llevó al set de fotografía pues le resultaba vergonzoso recordar cuando el representante de Rumiko la había hecho posar junto a su madre. Intentó negarse pero el hombre en verdad podía ser insistente.

—Y si pedimos pizza —dijo Ruki de pronto, lo único que había llamado su atención de las pijamadas de las películas era la gran cantidad de comida chatarra que se comía en ellas.

—Me parece bien —comentó Alice y todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella, desde que la conocían raramente hablaba.

Juri, Ai, Shaochung no se demoraron en mostrar lo emocionados que estaban por aquella idea. Rumiko era una modelo pero en ocasiones como esa terminaba por olvidarse de la dieta, algo que había causado muchas molestias a sus nutricionistas y trabajo adicional a su entrenador.

En lo que esperaban por la pizza tuvieron un duelo de cartas siendo Ruki y Alice las que más batallas ganaron, ambas eran buenas, en especial Ruki a quien no en vano continuaban llamando la Reina Digimon.

Cuando volvieron a reunirse para hacer una pijamada la puerta entre el Digimundo y el mundo humano nuevamente se había abierto.


	14. Decoración navideña

**Capítulo 14: Decoración navideña**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 23\. Serie diapositivas familia.

 **Propuesta:** Genee.

 **Pairing:** Taichi/Sora.

 **Género:** Romance/Familia.

* * *

Cuando Sora regresó con los bocadillos se encontró con un lugar que parecía haber sido el escenario de una guerra o de tornado. Piyomon le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, con un gesto le dio a entender que no estaba enojada, sabía lo difícil que era mantener bajo control cualquier proyecto en el que Taichi, Daiki, Agumon y Wanyamon estaban involucrados, especialmente cuando se trataba de navidad, festividad favorita del menor.

La mirada de Sora recorrió el lugar. El piso y las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de escarcha, incluso el techo lo que resultaba un tanto extraño si se tomaba en cuenta la altura. El árbol navideño se encontraba inclinado debido a la sobrecarga de adornos, Sora sospechó que podría romperse si se agregaba un adorno más lo cual era preocupante pues le faltaba la estrella.

Las cajas que simulaban ser regalos se encontraban abiertas. Sora sabía que Daiki era algo impaciente, ese no sería su primer intento para recibir regalos antes de la fecha. En años anteriores había marcado todos los días del calendario y junto a Wanyamon afirmaron que era la mañana de navidad.

Las luces navideñas estaban desenredadas, algo que rara vez ocurría, pero no bien ubicadas, Sora pensó que un movimiento en falso bastaría para que alguien tropezara e hiciera que todos los adornos, o al menos más de la mitad, terminaran en el suelo o iniciaran un incendio, algo que había ocurrido en más de una ocasión.

Sora no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Taichi y a Daiki decorar el árbol navideño. Aunque habían usado demasiadas decoraciones y los dos se habían manchado con la escarcha se notaba que se divertían. Sora sabía lo mucho que ambos amaban la navidad, decorar el árbol era una especie de tradición para ambos. Buscó su cámara fotográfica con rapidez pues no quería perder la oportunidad de capturar un momento tan conmovedor.

—Traje bocadillos —anunció después de haber tomado la fotografía.

Wanyamon y Agumon fueron los primeros en llegar hasta la bandeja y tomar los onigiris más grandes. Seguido de ellos llegó Daiki quien al igual que Agumon y Wanyamon lucía especialmente hambriento. Taichi y Piyomon tuvieron que darse prisa, de haberse tardado algunos minutos más solo habrían encontrado la bandeja vacía.

—Será mejor que comencemos de nuevo —comentó Sora mientras retiraba las luces navideñas, era poco o nada lo que podía hacerse para arreglar el desastre.

—Yo no veo ningún problema —comentó Daiki tratando de poner su expresión más inocente pero sus palabras perdieron credibilidad cuando la mitad de los adornos cayeron al suelo —, además quedé con Akiko.

—Puedes avisarle a Akiko que no puedes ir, tu prima lo entenderá. Decorar es una tradición.

Daiki se rió de manera nerviosa pero no agregó nada más. Sora sabía que quería jugar con su prima favorita pero que entendía la importancia de cumplir con sus responsabilidades. En cuanto no quedaron bocadillos en la bandeja todos regresaron a la decoración. Lo primero que hicieron fue recoger los adornos y guardarlos en sus respectivas cajas. Crear ese desastre les había tomado poco tiempo pero limpiar fue algo que requirió de toda la tarde y cuando terminaron estaban agotados.

Taichi sugirió ir a comprar unos helados y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. A pesar de que la casa estaba en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba antes de que comenzaran, sentían que se lo merecían por el arduo trabajo realizado. Cenar fuera de casa no estaba en sus planes pero el cansancio y el olor a ramen del local por donde pasaron les hizo tomar esa decisión.

Al día siguiente retomaron las decoraciones navideñas. Con la presencia de Sora fue más sencillo coordinar las tareas. Ella y Piyomon se aseguraron que todo estuviera bajo control. Volvieron a decorar las cajas vacías que colocaron bajo el árbol y se aseguraron de que las luces no se enredaran con otras cosas pero tuvieron problemas al decorar el árbol.

No fue el exceso de adornos, en esa ocasión se aseguraron de colocar pocos, sino la falta de unos en específico. Buscaron en todas las cajas pero en ninguna encontraron las galletas o las cadenas de palomitas de maíz. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Agumon en el momento en que se declararon los adornos como perdidos.

—Yo no he sido —se intentó defender Agumon pero era difícil creerle, adornos comestibles habían desaparecido y el que Agumon se los comiera era prácticamente una tradición.

—No hay problema si fuiste tú —le dijo Taichi —, podemos preparar más y asunto resuelto.

—Este año no lo hice —volvió a insistir Agumon —, tenía hambre pero lo que comí fueron las galletas en la alacena.

Sora y Taichi intercambiaron un par de miradas. Ambos sabían del gran apetito del digimon y lo mucho que le gustaban las galletas pero también lo conocían y sabía que no era un mentiroso por lo que decidieron darle un voto de confianza. Una revisión a la alacena bastó para comprobar que Agumon decía la verdad. Tres días antes habían comprado tres cajas grandes de galletas y en ese momento no quedaban ninguna.

—Quizás no buscamos bien —agregó Taichi sin estar del todo convencido —, pudieron haber caído detrás de un mueble.

Wanyamon tomó un foco con la boca y se metió debajo de todos los sillones, buscó incluso debajo de los armarios y en el interior de las cajas pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera migajas. Piyomon se encargó de buscar en los lugares altos, incluso voló a la cima del árbol, solo encontró un trozo de cuerda con un trozo de palomita de maíz.

—Fue mordido —comentó Piyomon mientras analizaba cuidadosamente lo único que quedó del adorno.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Agumon, su estómago gruño dándole mayor credibilidad a sus palabras —, pero no me lo he comido.

—Y te creemos —le dijo Taichi —, algo más fue lo que mordió esto, quizás un ratón. Será mejor que preparemos más.

—¿Y si las compramos? —preguntó Daiki quejumbroso.

—Un poco de trabajo extra no está mal, además es algo que podemos hacer juntos, como…

Un sonido interrumpió las palabras de Taichi. Agumon, Wanyamon e Daiki fueron los primeros en acudir al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. En cuanto Sora se asomó pudo encontrar la respuesta al misterio de los adornos perdidos, un pequeño Poyomon se había colado en la casa, probablemente cuando el árbol se había caído y robado los adornos.

—¿Puede quedarse? —preguntó Daiki con ilusión —, Wanyamon y yo lo cuidaremos, amaremos mucho, mucho y limpiare su popo.

Wanyamon se acercó a Poyomon, parecía desconfiado. Lo olfateó como si estuviera analizándolo, en cuanto se alejó había hecho su veredicto. La desconfianza que había tenido al principio desapareció y fue reemplazada por simpatía. Aunque lo estaba persiguiendo podía notarse que se trataba de un juego.

Sora y Taichi se apartaron para poder discutir lo que harían. A pesar de que el pequeño digimon se había comido los adornos no tenían ningún motivo para el negarle quedarse. Incluso podría ser una buena forma de enseñarle responsabilidades a Daiki. Después de debatirlo por varios minutos llegaron a una conclusión.

—Buscaremos a su cámara.

—Si no encontramos a nadie y Poyomon lo desea puede quedarse.


	15. Reflejos y percepciones

**Capítulo 15:** **Reflejos y percepciones**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 255\. Reflejo de árbol en gota de lluvia suspendida.

 **Propuesta** por jacque-kari.

 **Género:** Amistad, aventura.

Basado en **Frontier**.

Dedicado a **Anon**. Espero que te guste. Buscando entre las imágenes disponibles para la actividad encontré esta. Algo así escuché, creo que eran rumores pero quizás saquen algo, le han estado dando publicidad recientemente.

* * *

Para Tomoki era una sorpresa ver a Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki y a Teruo en el parque de diversiones. No era solo el hecho de que los había visto pocas veces desde su regreso del Digimundo sino por la cantidad de personas que, al igual que ellos, esperaban su turno para subir a la nueva atracción del parque. Encontrarse con Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Izumi y Junpei fue una tarea complicada, incluso tuvo que ceder su lugar a varias personas por lo que le resultó aún más sorpresivo el encuentro.

No era algo que le molestara. En el pasado tuvo sus problemas con Katsura y Teppei pero los había perdonado. En parte los agradecía por haberle dado el empujón que lo llevó al Digimundo pero también había podido apreciar que se habían arrepentido por el trato que le habían dado. Incluso se podría decir que lo agradecía, la fila le resultaba demasiado aburrida.

A pesar de que llegaron poco antes de la apertura del parque no pudieron lograr ser los primeros en subir a la nueva atracción. Muchas personas habían tenido esa misma idea e incluso llegado horas antes. Tomoki no estaba seguro pero tenía la sensación de haber visto varias tiendas de campaña en la entrada. Takuya dijo que podía ser probable, esa atracción era la sensación del momento y la fila demasiado larga. Habían formado parte de la misma por más de una hora y sin embargo frente a ellos había un cartel que decía "Tiempo de espera a partir de este punto: 45 minutos".

—¿Extrañan el Digimundo? —preguntó de pronto Katsuharu.

—Mucho —respondió Teppei —, aunque no conseguimos un digispirit fue divertido, mucho más que esperar en una larga fila.

Tomoki también lo extrañaba. No solo las aventuras que habían vivido en ese lugar, también los amigos que había hecho. Extrañaba las historias de Bokomon, jugar con Patamon y Neemon. Pero también sabía que no había posibilidades de volver, los portales entre ambos mundos se habían cerrado y sus digivices habían regresado a ser teléfonos ordinarios. No se arrepentía de haber brindado el poder de estos a Koichi para que pudiera vivir, aunque no tuvieron la mejor de las primeras impresiones en poco tiempo se había convertido en un valioso camarada y un gran amigo.

También extrañaba a los guerreros legendarios. No fue hasta el final que pudieron interactuar con ellos pero de alguna forma Tomoki lo supo. Compartieron cuerpo, compartieron alma para salvar a sus mundos, fueron uno solo pero no siempre pudieron interactuar como dos camaradas.

Izumi varias veces había dicho que le gustaría poder ver otra vez a Kazemon, hablar con ella en italiano o comprar algo de ropa. Tomoki había considerado el aprender a esquiar sobre nieve. Takuya solía bromear sobre esos pequeños detalles que los acercaban a los guerreros legendarios con los que lucharon y Koji respondía diciendo que perdía credibilidad llevando el símbolo del fuego colgando de su cuello.

Fue idea de Junpei el tatuarse sus digispiritis. A todos ellos les pareció una buena idea. Fue difícil conseguir la autorización para hacerse un tatuaje pero sentía que valía la pena. Cada vez que Tomoki lo veía recordaba lo vivido y lo sentía como algo real.

—¿Recuerdan cuando Teppei perdió sus lentes? —comentó Teruo nostálgico —, Angemon los buscó por todas partes, incluso debajo de las ropas.

—No recuerdo que fuera tan divertido, no podía ver nada —aunque el tono con el que hablaba Teppei denotaba molestia para Tomoki era evidente que no lo consideraba como un recuerdo desagradable —, incluso confundí a un Tsunomon con un Yaamon.

—Creo que era un Motimon —agregó Teruo.

—No, era un Yaamon, estoy bastante seguro de eso.

—Angemon no la pasó muy bien —agregó Katsuharu —. Creo que lo mantuvimos buscando durante horas y esos digimon no se tomaron bien cuando buscó en su represa. En aquel momento realmente había creído que estaban en ese lugar.

—Suerte que Chiaki los encontró. Pero ustedes debieron vivir aventuras mucho más interesantes.

Koichi y Koji intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno dijo nada. Tomoki sabía que fue en el Digimundo donde ellos pudieron hablar por primera vez y también en ese lugar donde pudieron recuperar sus lazos de hermandad e incluso arreglar las cosas con sus familias. Ambos pudieron dejar de lado los rencores y empezar de nuevo.

Ninguno le había dicho a Koichi que habían sacrificado el poder de los digivices para traerlo de vuelto. No lo consideraron necesario y no tenían los deseos de hacerlo. Si hubieran podido usar sus digivices para regresar o no, no les importaba, la vida de un camarada era mucho más importante.

—Quizás vuelvan a ser llamados, el Digimundo podría estar en peligro —agregó Katsuharu, su voz denotaba aburrimiento.

—Espero que no —agregó Takuya, parecía inusualmente pensativo —, me gustaría volver pero no si para ello inocentes tienen que sufrir.

La fila continúo avanzando. De una manera tan lenta que incluso resultaba tediosa. Irse sería sencillo, muchos incluso habían considerado esa opción más de una vez pero al final todos la descartaban. La diversión prometida era suficiente para permanecer en su lugar, en otros casos era el temor a ser llamado cobarde.

—Hubiera sido divertido convertirse en un guerrero legendario —se quejó Teppei, más que enojado se veía aburrido.

—Zephyrmon es tan hermosa —comentó Junpei nostálgico y un tanto sonrojado —, igual que Izumi.

—Agnimon valiente, Beetlemon fuerte, Kumamon noble, Wolfmon ágil yLowemon poderoso —agregó Izumi algo nostálgica —. Los guerreros legendarios son increíbles, fue un honor luchar con ellos, incluso los que fueron influenciados por Kerpymon.

La conversación terminó cuando se encontraron frente a la entrada de la atracción por la que tanto habían esperado.


	16. El video especial de Astra

**Capítulo 16: El vídeo especial de Astra**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 247\. Aurora boreal.

 **Propuesta** por Sthefynice.

 **Género:** Amistad, romance.

 **Personajes:** Musimon, Dokamon, Astra, Eri.

 **Pairing:** Eri/Astra.

Con libreta en mano, Musimon y Astra planeaban lo que sería su siguiente vídeo en Apptube. Habían anotado varias ideas en una hoja pero ninguna terminaba por convencerlo. Quería hacer algo especial para celebrar el millón de suscritores pero ninguna de sus ideas lograba convencerlos.

—Podríamos hacer preguntas y respuestas —sugirió Musimon —, a los fans de Astra le gusta hablar con Astra.

—¿Lo hacemos? ¿No lo hacemos? No lo hacemos. Eso lo hice por los cien mil subscritores y también hace unos meses —Astra se dejó caer sobre la mesa y Musimon lo imitó, ambos igual de cansados.

—Y si le pedimos ayuda a Eri, será divertido.

—¿Lo hacemos? ¿No lo hacemos? ¡Lo hacemos! —agregó Astra después de una larga pausa —. Tengo varios retos que no pude hacerle antes, será divertido.

Musimon sabía lo importante que era ese video para Astra. Desde que se enteró que le faltaban quinientos subscritores para llegar al millón comenzó con los preparativos. En aquel entonces había creído que tendrían suficiente tiempo pero a pesar de que estuvieron trabajando en ello durante todos los días no habían avanzado realmente. Musimon esperaba que Astra le dijera que no quería repetir, no que aceptara.

Musimon no se iba a quejar, no era que le desagradara trabajar con Astra, el ser apptuber era divertido pero comenzaba a ser frustrante el no tener ideas después de tanto tiempo. Tampoco le extrañaba el que hubiera aceptado, tenía sospechas de que su compañero quería a Eri más que como una amiga.

* * *

Dokamon se apresuró en conseguir unos refrescos y una toalla. Desde que Appliyama 470 se había reintegrado las idols habían tenido más trabajo de lo normal, los entrenadores solían decir que era necesario recuperar el tiempo perdido. Esto a Eri no le molestaba, Dokamon sabía que a ella no le asustaba el trabajo duro. Eri nunca dejó de entrenar, ni siquiera cuando dejó de ser una idol Coachmon fue más blando con ella.

—¡Bien hecho, Eri! —la felicitó en cuanto la vio entrar a su camerino. Inmediatamente le extendió la bebida y la toalla, como respuesta, Eri le frotó la cabeza.

Dokamon comió varios dulces en lo que Eri terminaba de cambiarse. En esa ocasión su camarada había pedido que le dieran el día libre pues su madre le había prometido pasar toda la tarde con ella. Eri había querido cocinar algo especial para su madre pero después de varios intentos fallidos decidió seguir los consejos de Perorimon y comprar un menú especial.

Eri recibió una llamada antes de dejar las instalaciones de Appliyama 470. Dokamon no pudo escuchar toda la conversación pero sí lo suficiente para saber que era Astra con quien hablaba y que él necesitaba de la ayuda de su compañera. No sabía que era lo que le había pedido pero sí que Eri había acordado verse con él el día siguiente después de que su entrenamiento terminara.

Dokamon estaba orgulloso de Eri y sabía que la madre de su amiga también lo estaba. Había notado que la madre de Eri lucía cansada al entrar y que su expresión cambiaba al ver a su hija e incluso el cansancio se reducía hasta el punto en que parecía desaparecer por completo. Dokamon sabía lo mucho que trabajaba la madre la madre de Eri y lo importante que era para ella que su hija fuera feliz.

—Hoy Elena, Alice y yo participamos en un programa de baile —comentó Eri en lo que servía la comida, su madre la escuchaba atentamente —. Van a hacer una votación y la ganadora tendrá un solo en el próximo capítulo de "Baila, baila y baila un poco más".

—Tienes mi voto y el de todos mis compañeros, estoy segura de que ganaras.

Dokamon también pensaba lo mismo, no solo porque Eri era la persona a quien más quería sino porque había visto lo mucho que se esforzaba. En los entrenamientos de Appliyama 470 era una de las que más se esforzaba y junto a Coachmon entrenaba hasta que el caminar resultaba doloroso y que incluso Coachmon considerara que debía descansar.

—¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! En dos días tendremos una oportunidad para pedir votos y ensayaremos el baile que se hará al final del programa.

—No me perderé tu programa, sabes que soy tu mayor fan.

Dokamon se consideraba a sí mismo como el mayor fan de Eri pero solo estaba dispuesto a compartir ese puesto con la madre de su camarada. Varias veces había tenido conflictos de Calcumon por ese motivo, incluso habían llegado a competir por el título del mejor fan en repetidas ocasiones, hasta ese momento estaban empatados y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Aunque las dos estaban cansadas no se fueron a dormir muy tarde. Hablaron de muchas cosas, tenían mucho que decir. Ninguna de las dos sabía cuándo tendrían la oportunidad de compartir una tarde como esa.

* * *

Astra hizo su vídeo el día en que recibió el botón de diamante. Aunque tenía una lista con retos para Eri cambió la dinámica haciendo un directo y otorgándole esa responsabilidad a los fans de Astra. Eran tantas las sugerencias que tuvieron que elegir las cuatro que tuviera mayor cantidad de likes.

La primera prueba fue bailar, era algo que muchos pidieron y probablemente el reto con mayor apoyo. Aunque Eri no había obtenido el primer lugar muchos aseguraban que fue injusto y que Eri no solo era más popular sino que también era mejor bailarina. Dokamon había sido uno de los que más insistió en esto y Musimon estaba de acuerdo.

Lo que Musimon no se esperó fue que los fans pidieran que Astra también formara parte del baile. Alguien lo sugirió y todos comenzaron a apoyar la idea o sugerir las canciones que bailarían. Musimon también hizo sus sugerencias, tenía varias canciones apropiadas para la ocasión. Dokamon aunque no parecía de acuerdo con la idea fue poco lo que se quejó.

Cuando Eri y Astra comenzaron a bailar más personas comenzaron a ver el vídeo. Algunos incluso aseguraban que el apptuber debía ser el novio del que se había hablado anteriormente en las redes sociales. Ambos lo negaron pero no todos los fans les creyeron. Musimon sospechaba que no dejarían de hablar del tema en un largo tiempo, tanto Astra como Eri contaban con una popularidad considerable. Musimon y Dokamon concordaban en que ambos llegarían lejos y que su futuro era tan brillante como una Aurora boreal.

El segundo reto fue probar una receta creada por los fans. No tenía un buen aspecto, ninguno de ellos se había esforzado siquiera en seguir una receta, la mayoría solo decían ingredientes al azar y otros parecían esforzarse por hacer la combinación más desagradable.

—¿Lo hará? ¿No lo hará?

—Lo haré —Eri tomó una cuchara llena de aquella extraña mezcla y se la comió de un solo bocado.

Aunque su rostro mostraba lo asqueroso que le parecía aquella receta no llegó a vomitar como muchos habían esperado e incluso se comió todo el contenido del tazón.

El directo terminó cuando Astra recibió el botón de diamante. Se suponía que debía llegar antes pero después de semanas de retraso comenzó a considerar que había un problema. Sabía que esas cosas podían pasar, su botón de oro también se había retrasado pero no tanto. Musimon recordaba que Rei había dicho que no había motivos para preocuparse y que el retraso no era causado por algún appmon o un virus.


	17. A tu lado

**Capítulo 17: A tu lado**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 280\. Manos entrelazadas a contraluz.

 **Propuesta** por Angelique Kaulitz.

 **Género:** Amistad, romance.

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Sora, Jou

 **Pairing:** Mimi, Sora.

* * *

Aunque Mimi no se había peinado ni maquillado no le importaba. De tratarse de otras circunstancias ni siquiera hubiera salido de su casa pero en ese momento había algo que le importaba más que su apariencia. Sora se había desmayado mientras que le mostraba sus nuevos diseños y Jou no le había dado ninguna noticia.

Sabía que no debía pensar lo peor, que solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que Sora ingresó al hospital pero nada lograba calmarla. Varias veces se reclamó por no haberlo notado, Sora trabaja demasiado, algunas veces incluso se olvidaba de comer pero siempre parecía tener tiempo libre cuando se trataba de ayudarla o pasar tiempo con ella.

Conseguir un departamento fue solo el primer paso. Fue difícil conseguirlo pero no era nada comparado con el hecho de vivir solas. Para Mimi no fue difícil aprender a vivir con Sora, tenía más responsabilidades, el encargarse de la limpieza de la casa era una de las tareas más agotadoras, especialmente después de un largo día en el trabajo pero hasta ese momento había creído que Sora no tenía problema con el cambio de rutina, la veía tan sonriente. Mentalmente se reclamó por no haber notado lo abandonada que tenía su propia salud.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Mimi en cuanto vio a Jou —. ¿Estará bien? ¡Claro que estará bien, Sora es fuerte!

—Mimi, tranquilízate, estamos en un hospital. Ella estaré bien, pero necesitara de seguir unos pocos pasos para mejorar su salud.

—Puedo encargarme de ello —Mimi sacó una libreta y lapicero de su bolso.

—Deberá tener una dieta rica en proteínas, la carne es una buena fuente, las bebidas calientes la ayudaran con la presión baja. También descansar, necesita reponer muchas energías.

La comida no le preocupaba, ella era chef profesional, podría prepararle muchos platillos deliciosos, variados y nutritivos para que recobrara fuerzas pero en cuanto a descansar, Mimi sabía que eso último sería difícil. Conocía a Sora y sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser, especialmente cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Cuando tenía una idea no la abandonaba hasta que el vestido estuviera terminado y aunque ella adoraba probarse sus modelos. No era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa pero sabía que debería recurrir al chantaje, o como prefería llamarlo, a la motivación con premios.

—Puedes pasar a verla. En cuanto termine de hacerle unos chequeos de rutina le dará el alta.

—Gracias, Jou —Mimi abrazó con fuerza a su amigo.

—Sora es mi amiga, es lo menos que podía hacer.

Poco después de que Jou le diera el número de habitación, Mimi salió corriendo en busca de Sora. A pesar de todas las advertencias no se detuvo en ningún momento, lo único que deseaba era poder ver a su novia y comprobar por sí misma que se encontraba bien. Sin embargo al entrar no empujó con tanta fuerza como hubiera querido pues aunque estaba ansiosa no quería asustar a Sora.

—¿Estas bien, Mimi?

—Yo debería ser quien haga esa pregunta, Sora, te desmayaste.

—Solo fue presión baja, exageras, Mimi.

Corrió hasta Sora y la sujetó con fuerza de la mano. Quizás Sora tuviera razón y estuviera exagerando pero solo quería proteger a Sora, devolverlo aunque fuera un poco de lo mucho que ella le había dado. Tomó su mano, no sabía si buscando fuerzas o queriéndole transmitir seguridad, a su lado, a pesar de las adversidades, sentía que todo era posible.


	18. Los colores de los recuerdos

**Capítulo 18: Los colores de los recuerdos**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 204\. Luz multicolor entre los árboles.

 **Propuesta** por SkuAg.

 **Género:** Amistad, romance.

 **Pairing:** Sora/Yamato, Agumon/Palmon.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo y soleado en el Digimundo, desde que vencieron a Diaboromon no habían ocurrido grandes incidentes. Las puertas al mundo humano permanecían abiertas por lo que frecuentemente visitaban a sus camaradas pero eso no significaba que pudieran ser visitas largas. Hubieran preferido permanecer allí por más tiempo pero sabía que no podían, a pesar de que no eran pocos los humanos que contaban con un camarada digimon, muchos desconfiaban de las criaturas digitales, especialmente los líderes mundiales que temían una guerra entre ambos mundos.

No era como si sus temores no tuvieran fundamentos. La mayoría de los contactos entre humanos y digimons no terminaban bien, sin contar que no a todos los digimons les agradaban los humanos. No era algo que los detuviera, cada uno hacía su mejor esfuerzo por limar esas asperezas.

Ese día habían organizado una pequeña reunión. No estaban celebrando nada en especial pero Gennai les había dicho que tenía algo que decirles por lo que estaban haciendo tiempo. De hecho también les había dicho que tenía una actividad para la ocasión. No sabían por qué pero prefirieron no preguntar, sabían que si hacía algo era porque tenía un motivo.

—¡Agumon! —le gritó Palmon notablemente enojada —. No puedo creer lo poco elegante y agradecido que eres.

Tailmon y Biyomon fueron las primeras en llegar al lugar. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver a Palmon corriendo detrás de Agumon, no lo había alcanzado a pesar de estar usando su ataque especial, Hiedra venenosa.

Rápidamente trataron de detener a la digimon tipo planta, pero era difícil tomando en cuenta que ella estaba tras de Agumon. Tenían curiosidad de saber porqué Palmon se veía tan molesta cuando minutos antes todos estaban tan emocionados preparando un día de campo, cuando era un día tan hermoso en el Digimundo y ella parecía ser la más motivada.

Con la llegada de Gabumon y Patamon finalmente lograron capturarlos a ambos. El problema no había sido Agumon sino Palmon quien lucía molesta y no dejaba de resistirse al agarre de sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa Palmon? —preguntó Biyomon preocupada—. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

—Agumon es un grosero —respondió la digimon planta molesta liberando al digimon naranja de su agarre —, le obsequié un hermoso collar de flores y el tonto lo arruinó.

—No fue mi culpa —se apresuró a decir Agumon —, lo pusiste en mi naricita y me dieron ganas de estornudar.

—Eres un malagradecido, trabajé tanto en ese collar.

—Soy un digimon y eso es cosa de niñas.

En aquel momento Palmon pudo liberarse. El resto de los digimons habían salido corriendo producto del mal olor que la digimon planta había liberado. De nada les había servido, el olor se había extendido a varios metros.

No tardaron en reunirse con el resto de los digimons. Todos ellos tenían la misma expresión, tratando de contener la respiración el mayor tiempo posible Tendrían que esperar algunos minutos para que aquel olor se disipara o hacer que Palmon olvidara su enojo.

—¿Quién fue el gracioso que hizo enojar a Palmon? —preguntó Veemon sin dejar de cubrir su nariz—. Quien lo hizo se ha pasado.

—Fue Agumon —respondieron Tailmon y Biyomon al unísono.

—Gracias por el apoyo —comentó el digimon dinosaurio cruzado de brazos y con el ceño levemente fruncido —. Nunca olvidare su lealtad, amigas.

—Deberías disculparte y pronto —le ordenó Gabumon quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar—, este olor es insoportable.

— ¿Por qué yo? Ella es la de los aires de princesa —. Se quejó Agumon.

—¿Princesa? Esto apesta —chilló Veemon.

—Es la única forma de que podamos seguir con el picnic —agregó Biyomon.

—No me voy a disculpar—había dicho Agumon cruzado de brazos—, cuando me colocó esas flores me hicieron estornudar.

—¡Oh, Agumon! Es que eres tan distraído —le dijo Biyomon a la vez que colocaba una de sus alas sobre su rostro en un gesto maternal.

—Entender ¿qué?

—Palmon solo quería tener un lindo detalle, ya sabes cómo es ella. Ha trabajado mucho en esos detalles. Deberías pensar en que te buscó primero.

—Palmon es una mimada —respondió Agumon cruzado de brazos —, ella debería disculparse conmigo después de la forma en que me ha tratado.

—¡Eres tan obstinado! Tendré que decírtelo de otra forma —le dijo Tailmon a la vez que usaba su técnica Ojos de Gato —. Discúlpate con Palmon ¡ahora!

—Si lo dices de ese modo no hay manera de que pueda negarme —había dicho Agumon con la mirada baja antes de salir en busca de la digimon planta.

Encontrarla no fue difícil, solo tuvo que seguir el rastro de su olor. Con forme más se acercaba a ella este se hacía más desagradable. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber "escuchado" a Tailmon pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía regresar cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—¿Qué quieres? —le gritó Palmon —. ¿Acaso vienes a burlarte de mí?

—Que dejes de apestar —le dijo Agumon con el ceño fruncido al máximo.

—Eres un insensible y un malagradecido —gritó Palmon molesta a la vez que aumentaba su mal olor.

—Es que necesito hablar contigo —agregó Agumon haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no respirar.

Para sorpresa de Agumon sus palabras parecieron funcionar. Palmon se veía más tranquila y el mal olor había disminuido. Tenía que decir algo pero no sabía qué, no se había preparado para una situación como esa.

Sin embargo las palabras no fueron necesarias, algo en Agumon llamó la atención de Palmon, era una de las flores que había usado en su collar.

—Todavía la tienes —le dijo ella levemente sonrojada y el olor desapareció completamente.

—Parece que sí —respondió Agumon tratando de disimular su risa nerviosa.

Palmon abrazó fuertemente a Agumon, tanto que le dificultó la respiración, pero el digimon dinosaurio no se quejó. Una parte de él estaba demasiado sorprendido como para saber la forma en la que debería reaccionar y la otra no quería que ese momento terminara.

—Lamento haberte dicho grosero pero pensé que no te había gustado mi detalle. Solo eres algo despistado.

Poco después los otros digimons llegaron, el peligro ya había pasado. Ellos continuaban abrazaos por lo que Veemon no perdió la oportunidad de molestarlos pero a los minutos le pareció aburrido y decidieron continuar con el picnic.

Ellos deseaban poder regresar al mundo humano y estar allí no solo cuando se tratara de una emergencia. Pero sabían que no era el momento. Por ahora debían conformarse con los pequeños momentos, sus recuerdos y la esperanza de un mejor mañana.

Los digimons permanecían alrededor de la fogata, Sonriendo y contando historias, recordando los momentos vividos, a sus compañeros humanos. Después de todo lo vivido era hermoso tener momentos de tranquilidad.

—¿Recuerdan cuando esperábamos a nuestros compañeros por primera vez? —comentó distraídamente Gomamon.

—Sí, pero ahora estamos a un nivel mayor y tenemos a nuevos compañeros —agregó Agumon feliz.

—Nosotros ya habíamos logrado esa digievolución —respondió Veemon orgulloso —. Y tenemos la armor.

—Tailmon y Patamon también la consiguieron.

—Eso es porque Tailmon es maravillosa —agregó Veemon, en sus ojos podía verse la admiración que sentía por la digimon felina.

—Al principio estaban asustados pero nos tenían a nosotros para defenderlos —comentó Agumon sonriente.

—Pero fue gracias a ellos que logramos digievolucionar y alcanzar nuestras fases más altas, ellos son nuestra fuerza —le dijo Biyomon con una sonrisa y algo de nostalgia en su voz.

—Extraño a Mimi.

—Y yo a Takeru.

—Sería lindo si pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo en el mundo Humano o ellos nos visitaran con mayor frecuencia.

—Pero no es bueno ir cuando están en el futbol, la última vez Miyako casi me aplasta.

—Y tenemos que ocultarnos para que no descubran nuestra identidad, la vida de un peluche es difícil.

—Habría que demandarlos a la Sociedad Protectora de Peluches.

—Eso funcionaría si fuéramos peluches.

—Aun así me gustaría poder visitarlos más a menudo. Sería más sencillo si dejaran de vernos como a una amenaza.

— ¿Se enteraron de lo nuevo? —preguntó Palmon orgullosa de sí misma.

— ¿De qué hablas, Palmon?

—Creo que Sora y Yamato están saliendo—respondió con absoluta seguridad.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó Biyomon curiosa sin notar que había confirmado las palabras de su amiga, para luego agregar con cierto tono acusador— ¡Agumon!

—Yo no hice nada—se defendió Agumon mientras usaba sus manos como un escudo.

— ¿Le dijiste?—continuó Biyomon sin creer lo que decía.

—Tal vez—susurró Agumon, estaba demasiado asustado como para contradecir a la digimon ave.

—No fue necesario, lo descubrí por mi propia cuenta, cuando Yamato y Sora tuvieron una cita en el digimundo—agregó Palmon orgullosa de su descubrimiento.

—¿En serio? Cuéntanos—la animó Veemon.

—Eres un curioso, Veemon —le regañó Tailmon.

—En esa ocasión yo me encontraba recogiendo flores, quería las más coloridas. Vi como el portal al mundo humano se abría y por ella entraban Sora y Yamato. Llevaban una cesta de picnic un pequeño mantel. Ambos iban tomados de la mano, era evidente que estaban en una cita, creo que no me vieron.

Los vi sentarse bajo el roble. Allí Yamato le dedicó una canción a Sora, tiene una voz hermosa pero no tanto como la de Mimi. Ambos se besaron como lo hacen los novios, o al menos eso decía en una de las revistas de Mimi y luego comieron lo que habían llevado.

—Yo lo sospeché desde navidad, cuando Sora le llevó un regalo de navidad a Yamato, estaba con Taichi cuando él le daba ánimos para que se animara. Taichi ha madurado tanto.

—Si lo dices de ese modo parece como si a Taichi le gustara Sora —comento Hawkmon de manera disimulada.

—No sé qué te hace pensar eso —respondió Agumon a la defensiva.

—Sora me lo dijo todo, ella confía en mí y me cuenta todo.

—Digievolucionan tan rápido.

—Ya no son unos niños.


	19. Sobre malentendidos

**Sobre malentendidos**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 231\. Chico con chica sobre los hombros en campo.

 **Propuesta** por Natsichan.

 **Pairing:** Mimi/Taichi.

 **Género:** Romance.

Dedicado a **honter11**. Espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

Mimi no recordaba el motivo por el que estaba enojada con Taichi pero el solo hecho de saberse enojada con él bastaba para que se mantuviera en ese estado y que se negara a hablarle hasta que él se disculpara por lo que había hecho. Porque aunque Mimi no recordaba el motivo por el que estaba enojada con Taichi estaba segura de que él era el culpable.

Aunque moría de ganas por revisar su teléfono no lo había hecho, porque ella sabía que si encontraba una llamada perdida de Taichi o si su novia la llamaba, olvidaría el motivo por el que estaba enojada con él y le contestaría. Mimi estaba decidida a no perdonar a Taichi fácilmente, quería que él se esforzara en compensarla pero sobretodo que le demostrara que la amaba aunque fuera un poco de lo mucho que ella lo amaba a él.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada y abrió creyendo que podría tratarse de Sora. Ella no le había dicho que la iba a visitar ni la había llamado para contarle de sus problemas pero Mimi no pensó en ello. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Taichi del otro lado de la puerta y tuvo que recordarse que estaba enojada con él para no lanzarse a sus brazos y saludarlo con un efusivo beso como acostumbraba hacer. "Si hubiera traído flores lo habría perdonado", se dijo Mimi en un intento por mantener su posición.

—Mimi…

—Ya has dicho suficiente —le dijo Mimi antes de intentar cerrar la puerta y ser detenida por el pie de Taichi —, déjame cerrar, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—En eso te equivocas —Taichi no se veía molesto pero su tono de voz indicaba que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Mimi no supo cómo Taichi había logrado cargarla sobre su hombre y sacarla de su departamento. Le gritó que la dejara ir pero no fue escuchada. Los vecinos incluso se reían al verlos pasar, quizás acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas entre ellos. Mimi sabía que eso último no era poco probable, no porque acostumbraran discutir sino por lo extrovertidos que podían ser. Había sido en ese mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás Taichi le había pedido que fuera su novia después de que por error creyera que iba a regresar a Estados Unidos y no había sido nada discreto.

Después de unos minutos Mimi se rindió. Conocía a Taichi lo suficiente para saber que no era de los que se reñían. Lo había notado cuando abrió la puerta, su mirada estaba cargada de determinación pero su orgullo la hizo ignorarlo. Mimi no recordaba el motivo de su enojo con Taichi pero sí lo que sintió en ese momento y era enojo. Si Mimi no hubiera sido tan orgullosa quizás hubiera considerado que el motivo por el que lo olvidó era porque se trataba de algo sin importancia pero no fue así, quizás era que se dejaba guiar demasiado por sus emociones y la sensación de enojo seguía latente en su interior.

Al llegar a la heladería la recordó. Volvió a patalear y pedirle que la dejara. Su enojo regresó con más fuerza que antes y no dudó en gritarle todo lo que pensaba, incluso algunas cosas que pudo haberle dicho en el momento en que la cargó pero que no hizo al no recordar el motivo por el que se sentía tan molesta.

Su primer pensamiento había sido que un helado de fresa no haría que perdonara a Taichi pero luego lo recordó. Había sido en ese mismo lugar, durante una cita que tuvieron una pequeña pelea. Ella se había ido sin decir nada, demasiado ofendida como para quedarse por más tiempo o comer el helado de fresa que minutos antes había deseado con tanta intensidad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que pienso que estas gorda? —le preguntó Taichi y su inquietud era sincera.

—Dijiste que cuando me viste te acordaste de un embarazo —Mimi respondió ofendida —, y yo no estoy tan gorda como parecer una, ni tengo antojos.

—Lo decía por los té de canastilla, Hikari está esperando un bebé y creí que con lo que te gustan las fiestas te gustaría organizar uno.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —le preguntó Mimi, todo el enojo que había sentido antes se había esfumado —. Siempre he querido organizar uno. Apunté varias ideas del último al que fui en Estados Unidos.

—Lo intenté, pero te enojaste.

—Detalles sin importancia —Mimi movió su mano para darle mayor validez a sus palabras —. Tenemos mucho en qué trabajar pero ya que estamos aquí, quiero un helado de fresa, el más grande que tengan.


	20. Un corazón divido en dos

**Un corazón divido en dos**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 288\. Dibujos del espacio en imagen real del cielo

 **Propuesta** por jacque-kari.

 **Pairing:** Mimi/Taichi/Sora.

 **Género:** Romance.

* * *

Dedicado a **honter11**. Espero lo disfrutes. Gracias a ti por tus reviews. Pronto escribiré más sobre un ship tan lindo como lo es el MimixTaichi.

* * *

Para Taichi, Sora era como la luna. A su lado era sencillo sentirse en calma. Todo en ella le inspiraba paz y armonía. Si tenía un problema sabía que podía contar con ella, ya fuera con uno de sus consejos o viendo un partido para sentirse mejor. La distancia entre ellos lo afectaba de un modo similar al que la luna afecta al mar.

Habían sido amigos durante tanto tiempo, crecieron juntos y vivieron del mismo modo momentos significativos en sus vidas. Fue gracias a Sora que su emblema logró brillar, tenía miedo pero logró entenderlo, el valor no era ganar batallas sino el coraje para proteger a los seres queridos.

No supo en qué momento se enamoró de ella. Quizás fue cuando Sora le dijo que quería practicar al tenis. No poder practicar con ella le hizo recordar lo acostumbrado que estaba a su presencia y lo mucho que la necesitaba. O quizás fue durante su viaje al Digimundo, cuando supo que ella tenía el emblema del Amor no había bromeado al decir que quería el amor de Sora aunque tampoco fue algo en lo que hubiera reflexionado demasiado. O quizás siempre lo estuvo pero no fue consciente de ello y confundió lo que sentía con amistad.

Para Taichi, Mimi era como el sol. Llena de energía y un tanto impulsiva. Difícil de ignorar pues no solo sabe cómo hacerse notar sino también resaltar en donde quiera que esté. Aunque a veces se comportaba como una princesa mimada también era dueña de un corazón puro. Odiaba el ver a alguien sufriendo y a su manera se preocupaba por lo demás Además era divertido estar a su lado, disfrutaba de sus ideas, incluso de las más extrañas e ir de compras no era tan malo. Mentiría si dijera que disfrutaba el recorrer todas las tiendas del centro comercial y que por más que lo intentara no podía encontrar la diferencia en los colores o porque era imperdonable combinar el morado con el naranja pero sí que le gustaba ver a Mimi modelar la ropa y sus comentarios hacían de la experiencia más amena.

No supo en qué momento se enamoró de ella. Durante muchos años la única forma de comunicación que mantuvieron fue por correo electrónico y eso era algo que se daba con poca frecuencia. Eran amigos, formaron parte del mismo grupo cuando fueron llevados al Digimundo pero no eran los más cercanos. Eso cambió cuando ella regresó a Japón. Mimi entró al grupo de porristas, algo que hizo que muchos se sorprendieran y más de uno apostara a que no permanecería mucho tiempo en el mismo.

Al final Mimi les demostró que estaban equivocados. En poco tiempo Mimi se convirtió en su porrista favorita. Era divertido escuchar sus palabras de ánimo cada vez que anotaba un gol. No importaba que ella no fuera la única porrista, para Taichi era la que más destacaba. Recordaba que en varias ocasiones el entrenador lo había regañado debido a sus descuidos. Algunos de sus compañeros incluso apostaban cuál era la porrista que más le gustaba, incluso había quienes decían que la mujer que le gustaba se encontraba en una de las gradas. Afirmación que no era del todo errada pues Sora, aunque no iba a todos sus partidos solía verlos con frecuencia.

Mimi y Sora eran diferentes, casi opuestas. Como el día y como la noche, sin embargo las dos habían encontraron la manera de ocupar un lugar especial en su corazón. No quería ni podía olvidarse de lo que sentía por ellas. Hubiera podido mantener lo que sentía en secreto de no ser por lo que Mimi y Sora hicieron.

Recordaba que ese jueves se habían reunido para ver películas como solían hacer todas las semanas. Ese día era especial para ellos, motivo por el que lo llamaban "Jueves de amistad". Habían escogido "Camino hacia el terror" aunque inicialmente Sora había elegido una película romántica. Eso le pareció extraño pues no recordaba que Sora fuera fan de ese tipo de películas pero no le molestaba, hubieran visto "La venganza de las damas de honor" de no ser porque cayó comida en el disco de la película.

Durante el transcurso de la película lo único que le pareció extraño fueron las ocasionales miradas de Sora. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que quería decirle algo y comprobó que era así cuando al terminar la película y le preguntara si quería algo de comer le dijera las palabras que menos esperó escucharla decir.

—Me gustas, Taichi. Me gustas mucho.

Se había quedado sin palabras ante lo que consideraba una declaración inesperada. Por la seriedad en el rostro de Sora sabía que no se trataba de una broma. Ningún pensamiento coherente llegó a su mente y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Sentía como si estuviera soñando.

—Entiendo si no puedes corresponderme. Podemos pretender que no ha pasado nada, no quisiera perder tu amistad.

—No podría hacerlo, Sora, te amo.

En ese entonces Taichi había estado dispuesto a desterrar de su corazón lo que sentía por Mimi pero no pudo. Ella no se le había declarado como Sora lo hizo, incluso dudaba tener razones de peso para decir que ella le correspondía, fue solo un comentario que parecía ser un desliz y al que etiquetó como una broma.

—Eres muy valiente, Taichi, es por eso que me gustas —fueron las palabras de Mimi, al ser consciente de lo que dijo se apresuró en agregar —. Era broma… sabes que te quiero como amigo.

Amar a Sora y a Mimi lo hacían sentir como un astronauta en medio del espacio. Sentía como si no tuviera rumbo pero a la vez feliz de estar allí, pudiendo contemplar las estrellas y el mundo a sus pies. Amar a Mimi y a Sora se sentía tan bien y natural pero odiaría el ser el causante de que dos mujeres tan valiosas sufrieran, ninguna de ellas lo merecían.

Ese día Sora lo había llamado temprano, lo primero que notó fue la seriedad en su voz pero no quiso decirle nada. Con un "Tenemos que hablar" logró que sus nervios crecieran considerablemente y lo hicieron aún más cuando la encontró junto a Mimi en el lugar del encuentro. Ambas lucían igual de serias, nerviosas, algo poco usual en ellas.

—Taichi, Sora y yo lo hemos discutido y llegamos a una conclusión.

—Espero no te moleste ni te parezca atrevido.

—Pero hay algo que queremos pedirte.


	21. La distancia del corazón

**La distancia del corazón**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 287\. Cometa en cielo estrellado y chica a contraluz.

 **Propuesta** por jacque-kari.

 **Pairing:** Juri/Takato.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene spoilers del CD-Drama de Tamers 2018.

* * *

Juri guardó la tarjeta postal que Takato le había enviado con mucho cuidado. Desde que Takato había comenzado su viaje alrededor del mundo había adquirido la costumbre de enviarle una postal del lugar en el que se encontrara. Ella había adquirido la costumbre de guardarlas todas en un álbum que ella misma había hecho, quería enseñárselas todas en cuanto regresara.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Aquella tarjeta postal no era diferente a las otras que le había enviado pero Juri sentía que había algo especial en la misma. Takato se había despedido con "Podrías guardar algo de tiempo para mí" que la dejó con la sensación de que quería decirle algo importante.

Su primer opción fue escribir que podía contar con todo su tiempo pero lo descartó al no considerarlo apropiado. Al final solo escribió un "Te esperaré". Habían sido las mismas palabras que usó el día en que Takato decidió recorrer el mundo, demasiado afectado como para permanecer en un lugar tan lleno de recuerdos.

—¿Es su novio?

Juri se sobresaltó al escuchar esa pregunta. Cuando miró al frente se encontró con sus estudiantes mirándola fijamente. Un vistazo a su reloj le bastó para confirmar lo que sospechaba, había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras que leía su correo, más específicamente la tarjeta postal de Takato.

—Algo así —respondió.

Juri no estaba segura de su relación con Takato. Nunca le habían puesto un nombre a su relación pero muchas veces se comportaban como si fueran novios. Ambos se llamaban por sus nombres y varias veces se habían tomado de las manos mientras caminaban. Takato acostumbraba acompañarla hasta su casa y siempre que lo hacían se despedían con un beso.

—¡Tienes que presentárnoslo!

—Si quiere salir con nuestra profesora debe contar con nuestra aprobación.

A Juri le causó ternura la seriedad con la que hablaban sus alumnos.

—Se lo diré en cuanto regresé, por ahora continuemos con la clase.

A pesar de que varios niños se quejaron, ninguno desobedeció las órdenes de su maestra. De manera desordenada se sentaron en sus asientos. Juri recordó el primer día en que impartió lecciones en esa escuela, fue en ese lugar que hizo la práctica escolar, no esperó que la profesora a cargo del grupo se retirara poco después de que ella se graduara. Fue tan sencillo encariñarse con esos niños y sabía que ellos la querían a pesar de que en ocasiones pudieran hacerla enojar y tuviera que llamarles la atención. Otros profesores solían bromear diciendo que parecía mamá gallina con sus pollitos y a ella le parecía divertido. No era la primera vez que sus alumnos aseguraban que quien quisiera salir con ella necesitaba que ellos le dieran su aprobación. Juri confiaba en que amarían a Takato en cuanto lo conocieran.

El resto de la clase continuó de manera normal. No volvió a tener noticias de Takato hasta que él la llamó a su número de teléfono. Cuando contestó no imaginó que Takato se encontrara en la misma ciudad que ella a pesar de que la última vez que hablaron le había preguntado por un día que tuviera libre. Juri había creído que planeaba conversar con ella mediante Skype.

Takato le sonrío en cuanto la vio. Parecía cansado, probablemente había sido un largo viaje. Se acercó a ella y sin importar lo que pudieran pensar quienes caminaban por esas calles, abrazó a Juri con fuerza. Aunque físicamente se habían encontrado distantes la distancia del corazón había sido corta.

El primer lugar que visitaron fue el antiguo refugio de Guilmon. Algunas partes se encontraban deterioradas pero en general era pequeña la huella que el paso del tiempo le había dejado. Juri notó como la sonrisa de Takato comenzaba a disminuir. Ella sabía lo importante que era Guilmon para él y lo mucho que dolía perder a un camarada. Apretó su mano con fuerza en un intento por darle apoyo.

—Jenrya ha estado investigando junto a Tamaki, dice que es posible que las puertas se abran nuevamente, solo tenemos que creer.

Los ojos de Juri y Takato se encontraron y por un largo tiempo ninguno dijo nada. Jenrya se había interesado por la informática desde que los digimon habían regresado al Digimundo y sus logros eran notables, incluso logró ser aceptado en Stanford por lo que tuvo que mudarse a Estados Unidos pero no les había dado esperanzas de poder lograr encontrar la forma de que ambos mundos se conectaran nuevamente.

—Sé que volveré a ver a Guilmon… porque hicimos una promesa —le dijo Takato con seriedad.

En esa ocasión Juri creyó que solo era Takato tratando de ser optimista pero cuando desapareció sin dejar rastro tuvo la sensación de que él sabía más de lo que le había dicho. En aquella ocasión afirmaría que lo esperaría, incluso toda la vida si fuera necesario porque aunque no pudiera verlo sabía que sus sentimientos estaban conectados.

—Espero que tengas hambre porque te llevare a comer a un lugar especial.

Cuando Takato le dijo esas palabras a Juri, ella no llegó a imaginar que la llevaría a un restaurante elegante. Inmediatamente intentó negarse, no solo por el hecho de que no estaba vestida para la ocasión sino por lo cara que era la comida en ese tipo de lugares. Takato inmediatamente rechazó todas sus excusas.

—No te preocupes por esos detalles, es una ocasión especial. Además te ves hermosa.

El rostro de Juri enrojeció. No era la primera vez que le hacía esa clase de cumplidos a pesar de que Takato podía ser tímido e inocente pero ella seguía comportándose como una adolescente enamorada. Hubo un tiempo en que se sintió rodeada de oscuridad y Takato fue la luz en su vida, enamorarse de él se convirtió en algo natural e inevitable.

Juri notó que Takato estaba nervioso. Varias veces dejó caer el menú y en todas ellas se excusó diciéndole que se trataba del cansancio por un largo vuelo. Cuando le dijo que podía esperar a que descansara sus sospechas de que se trataba de una excusa aumentaron. Takato volvió a insistir en que tenían que hablar. Juri no estaba segura de que tener que hablar fuera algo bueno pero sí de que se trataba de algo importante por el lugar que había elegido.

Sin embargo Takato no mencionó nada sobre el motivo por el que la había invitado a ese lugar hasta que la comida estuvo servida en la mesa. Aunque Juri sentía curiosidad por lo que Takato tuviera que decirle no tenía prisa, el lugar en el que se encontraban era bonito pero lo que más disfrutaba era la compañía de la persona a la que más amaba.

—¿Juri, recuerdas el collar que te di la última vez que nos vimos?

Juri llevó su mano hasta el cuello y le mostró el collar del que hablaba. Recordaba que Takato se lo había dado antes de continuar con su viaje alrededor del mundo, también que en esa ocasión le había dicho que lo esperara pues cuando regresara tenía algo importante que decirle. Confundida lo colocó en sus manos y más confundida estuvo en el momento en que lo abrió.

En su interior había un anillo.

—Sé que puede ser muy apresurado y que puede tomarte por sorpresa pero es algo que necesito preguntarte. Me pregunto si me dejarías formar parte de tu vida como tu esposo.

—No puedo imaginar mi vida junto a alguien más, te amo demasiado, Takato.


	22. Las divagaciones de Taichi

**Las divagaciones de Taichi**

 **Imagen:** 121\. Paisaje con luna, castillo y pájaros.

 **Propuesta** por ShadowLights.

 **Pairing:** Mimi/Taichi/Sora.

 **Género:** Romance/Humor.

Continuación de **Un corazón divido en dos.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Honter11:** Gracias por comentar. Inicialmente la idea era dejar un final abierto pero aquí está la continuación y final, es una de las ideas que consideré a la hora de escribir el one shot pero que por diversos motivos no incluí.

 **Anon:** No te preocupes, entiendo el sentimiento, he estado tan ocupada con las clases que apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir. Quiero ver Infinity War pero no he podido, demasiadas cosas han hecho que no sea posible, tampoco he logrado evitar spoilers. Con el final de semestre mi tiempo se ha reducido mucho.

Espero que sí haya secuela aunque las noticias que he escuchado no son nada alentadoras y es más probable que saquen la secuela de Tri.

Es lo hermoso de esta actividad, aunque hay varios fics sobre la misma imagen es interesante la interpretación que se le da y lo diferentes que son. ¿Qué habías imaginado para el anterior one shot?

El próximo one shot será el tuyo, no creo poder captar el sentimiento porque no he visto la película y los one shot de esta colección están basados en las imágenes del álbum del foro pero espero que lo disfrutes.

Te dejo el link para que puedas ver el álbum de la actividad. Solo debes copiar y borrar espacios proyecto1-8. tumblr

* * *

—Pero hay algo que queremos pedirte.

Para Taichi era extraño ver en el rostro de Mimi una expresión tan seria y a Sora tan avergonzada. Aunque al principio se mostró segura conforme pasaba el tiempo la veía más convencida de que se trataba de una mala idea. Dio un vistazo a su ropa, de manera casual revisó sus dientes, no había algo en él que hiciera incómoda esa situación y aunque lo hubiera tampoco explicaba por qué lo llamaron.

La idea de que estuvieran molestas con él llegó a su cabeza. Al principio tuvo sus dudas pues no recordaba haber tenido una discusión con ninguna, pero luego la respuesta le resultó tan obvia que se reprochó mentalmente por no haberla considerado y se dijo que incluso Agumon lo habría adivinado. Su mente comenzó a divagar e imaginar posibles escenarios para la conversación que estaban por tener.

* * *

—He decidido que no eres lo que quiero —le dijo Sora —. Eres un monstruo.

—¿De qué hablas?

El rostro de Sora enrojeció por el enojo. Para Taichi resultó difícil saber dónde comenzaba su cabello y donde terminaba su frente, pero por su propia seguridad no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—He notado como miras a Mimi. Si ella te hubiera dicho que correspondía tus sentimientos ¿Qué habrías hecho?

—Tampoco me mires, después de lo que le hiciste a Sora no podría siquiera verte como a un amigo. Taichi, eres despreciable.

No hubo respuesta, Taichi desconocía la respuesta, de lo único que estaba seguro era que las amaba a las dos. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado, especialmente cuando consideró que Sora jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos, pero nunca llegó a una respuesta clara. Odiaría lastimarlas.

—Admítelo, solo me estabas utilizando.

—Jamás haría algo para lastimarte.

—Ojala pudiera creerte.

* * *

—Taichi, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Sora logró sacar a Taichi de sus pensamientos. Su expresión era diferente a la que había imaginado, ni siquiera se veía molesta, pero al igual que Mimi parecía preocupada. Taichi se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos, debió ser mucho por la reacción de las dos. Con un gesto de mano le restó importancia.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —insistió Sora.

—Sí —se apresuró en agregar Taichi —. Solo estaba pensando.

Taichi se sintió confundido al escuchar a Mimi y a Sora reírse. Nuevamente revisó su apariencia, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Buscó con la mirada algo gracioso en el lugar pero no encontró nada que pudiera justificar la reacción de ambas mujeres. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarles, las expresiones de Mimi y Sora volvieron a ser serias. Al verlas intercambiar una mirada seria supo que la conversación que segundos antes sería retomada.

—Taichi, tú sabes lo que las dos sentimos por ti —agregó Mimi y Taichi se preguntó hasta qué punto había hablado en voz alta mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos —, pero hay una pregunta que debemos hacerte y de tu respuesta dependerá lo que pasara con nosotros.

Si antes Taichi tenía dudas en ese momento se confirmaron. No entendía por qué hacían eso si él ya había tomado una decisión. Aceptó salir con Sora porque la amaba y no quería lastimarla. Pero si dijera que sus sentimientos por Mimi habían cambiado sabría que se trataba de una mentira. Su mente comenzó a divagar en posibles escenarios pero en esa ocasión pensando en las consecuencias de su respuesta.

* * *

—Sora, cuando acepte salir contigo no lo hice porque te amo, no porque fueras la primera en hablarme de tus sentimientos.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —le gritó Mimi —. Dices amar a Sora, pero me has ilusionado ¿Acaso solo era un juguete para ti? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiéramos descubierto?

—No le hagas caso —le dijo Sora con tono pícaro —, solo está celosa de nuestro amor.

—Nunca quise lastimarte, pero las cosas se me salieron de control —intentó calmarla Taichi —, en el amor no se manda.

—¡Excusas! —Mimi tomó una botella y la rompió contra la mesa, después la insertó en su estómago.

* * *

Una mirada a su estómago bastó para que Taichi supiera que todo había sido parte de su imaginación. Mentalmente se dijo que no había nada de lo que debiera preocuparse, que la reacción de Mimi sería diferente. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que jamás haría algo tan terrible como lo que había imaginado.

* * *

—Espero que sean felices.

A pesar de que las palabras de Mimi eran sinceras, Taichi sabía que ella no era feliz. Hubiera querido evitar que algo así pasara y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de regresar la sonrisa a su rostro pero no sabía cómo hacer feliz a una sin lastimar a otra.

—Eres una gran amiga —le dijo Sora en un intento por animarla.

—Lo mismo digo. Eres afortunada, cuida de Taichi —fueron las palabras de Mimi antes de retirarse.

* * *

Taichi sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejar esos pensamientos. Intentó imaginar un posible escenario en el que eligiera a Mimi. Aquella decisión hubiera sido más sencilla si no las amara a las dos tanto, si no fuera correspondido por ambas pero "hubiera" no le servía de nada y sabía que debía afrontar la situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

—Tenía mis sospechas —comentó Sora cabizbaja —, fue por eso que les pedí hablar. Sean felices, no quiero ser la mala o la tercera de la historia.

—¿Sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte pedirte que sigamos siendo amigos? Eres muy importante para nosotros y no nos gustaría perderte.

Sora negó con la cabeza. No parecía molesta pero tampoco feliz. Taichi recordó cuando tiempo atrás había preferido alejarse al no sentirse digna de tener su emblema, odiaría que esa situación se repitiera pero entendía lo difícil que era solo aspirar a la amistad de quien amaba por experiencia propia.

—Tampoco quiero perderlos. Pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado y no quiero que se sientan culpables, tengo un largo camino por hacer antes de poder llamarlos amigos sin que duela.

* * *

Taichi se preguntó si estaba siendo un tanto ingenuo al creer que Sora se lo tomaría tan bien. Podría sentirse ofendida, molesta, engañada y tendría sus motivos para hacerlo. Incluso tenía motivos para odiarlo. En ocasiones Taichi se había dicho que no merecía el amor de ninguna de las dos al amar a las dos de la manera en que lo hacía, al no poder elegir a una sin pensar en la otra.

* * *

—Lo siento, Sora.

—Yo más, Taichi, porque nunca te lo perdonare. Jugaste con mis sentimientos, fui tu segunda opción. Fui tan tonta al creerte tus mentiras.

—Nunca quise lastimarte…

—Pero lo hiciste —le interrumpió Sora —, y no me vengas con cuentos baratos como que en el amor no se manda, si no estabas seguro pudiste habérmelo dicho pero solo me viste como un plato de segunda mesa.

Sora comenzó a llorar y Taichi se odió a sí mismo por lastimarla. Cuando dijo que no quiso lastimarla fue sincero, la amaba demasiado como para intentarlo pero también amaba a Mimi y a pesar de que lo había intentado no sabía de algo que pudiera hacer para que las dos fueran felices.

Intentó calmarla a pesar de que carecía de las palabras para hacerlo pero eso estuvo lejos de ser efectivo. Sora lo golpeó en la nariz con su propia cabeza. En cuanto levantó la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Sora molesto, aún más rojo que su cabello y dispuesta a golpearlo nuevamente.

* * *

Taichi sintió el impulso de reír al pensar que Sora podría reaccionar de ese modo. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que ella podría superarlo de querer intentarlo y que para Sora la amistad era importante por lo que no le guardaría rencor ni a él ni a Mimi. En un intento por calmarse tomó una de las galletas que Sora había preparado.

—Sabemos que puede ser extraño —le dijo Sora, no parecía haber notado el tiempo en el que Taichi estuvo divagando —, todavía sigo pensando que es una locura pero aun así que podría funcionar.

—Comienzan a preocuparme —comentó Taichi, mitad en broma y mitad en serio —, demasiado secretismo.

—Esa no es nuestra intención, es solo que es algo difícil de decir. No nos malinterpretes, Mimi y yo creemos que es una buena idea.

—Lo que queremos decirte es que ambas te amamos pero no queremos arruinar nuestra amistad por lo que llegamos a una conclusión. Si estás de acuerdo podemos salir los tres como pareja.

Taichi se quedó sin palabras. De todos los posibles escenarios que había imaginado ninguno involucraba una relación de tres pero eso explicaba la actitud que mostraron cuando le pidieron hablar con él. Pensó en muchas formas de negarse pero no lo hizo porque todas ellas perdían fundamento entre lo más lo pensaba.

—La sociedad lo verá mal, lo sabemos pero ¿acaso eso importa? No estamos dañando a nadie y al final el amor es lo único que importa. Nadie tiene porque saberlo, será nuestro secreto.

Lo moralmente correcto hubiera sido decir que no, terminar con ambas o mantener una relación con una de ellas pero eso no fue lo que hizo Taichi. Varias veces se había sentido culpable de amarlas a las dos pero en ese momento y quizás por primera vez se dijo que no había nada de malo en lo que su corazón le decía, que una relación de tres podría funcionar si ellos lo intentaban pues el amor era algo que no les faltaría.


	23. Desvanecerse

**Desvanecerse**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 245\. Copa de vino derramada y rota.

 **Propuesta** por Chia Moo.

 **Pairing:** Juri/Takato.

 **Género:** Romance, Angustia.

* * *

—Juri.

—Juri.

Juri podía escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado, podía ver a Takato llamarla pero no podía llegar hasta él. Intentó correr pero fue en vano. Por más que corría con cada paso lo notaba más distante. Quería gritar, hacerle saber que lo había escuchado, que no podía alcanzarlo pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, sus labios estaban sellados.

—Juri.

—Juri.

—¿Esperarías por mí?

Juri volvió a escuchar su nombre pero esa vez pudo identificar algo diferente. Era cierto matiz de miedo que nunca antes había escuchado en esa voz. Solo había dicho su nombre pero el terror que Juri experimentaba era mayor a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes. Tenía un terrible presentimiento.

—No me quiero ir, Juri.

Quiso decirle que si no quería irse no tenía por qué hacerlo pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Takato comenzaba a desvanecerse frente a ella, del mismo modo en que Leomon lo había hecho años antes… cuando murió. Estiró su mano, tratando alcanzarlo pero lo único que logró fue atravesarlo.

—Juri.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Juri escuchó de Takato antes de despertar. Mentalmente se repitió que se trataba de una pesadilla pero era inútil. Las sensaciones que la acompañaron a lo largo de su sueño seguían acompañándola. Cuando era niña era algo habitual para ella tener pesadillas, especialmente poco después de la muerte de su madre. Solía levantarse cubierta de sudor, necesitando un abrazo para darse cuenta que no estaba sola y que la muerte de su madre no era solo un sueño. Cuando creció esos sueños se hicieron cada vez más distantes, logró hacer amigos que borraron la soledad de su vida y mejoró la relación con su familia.

Se dirigió a la computadora y revisó su correo. Había mensajes de los padres de sus estudiantes, una citación para una reunión de profesores, mensajes de sus amigos y spam pero ningún correo era de Takato. Revisó su celular y con excepción de algunos mensajes de sus estudiantes, la situación no era demasiado diferente.

No le demoró mucho tiempo preparar las clases para el día siguiente ya que normalmente solía adelantarlas además de que esa semana no les había dejado tarea a sus alumnos, no porque no la hubiera planeado sino porque con tantas cosas en su cabeza había olvidado entregarla.

Respiró profundo, no fue realmente efectivo. Las últimas palabras que Takato le había dicho era que volvería por ella. Juri quería creer que volvería, lo conocía y sabía que nunca rompía sus promesas pero esos sueños la dejaban con una sensación de vacío de la que no se podía deshacer.

La última vez que lo había visto fue cuando lo acompañó al aeropuerto. Fue un domingo por lo que no tuvo que tomar un permiso. Recordaba haber notado que ese día su novio se había comportado más nervioso de lo usual. Incluso lo descubrió viendo su bolso en repetidas ocasiones. En ese momento creyó que tenía prisa por marcharse.

—Podríamos intentar cambiar tu vuelo, puede que tengan espacio en uno que salga antes.

—No es eso —le dijo Takato deteniéndose de pronto —, escogí ese vuelo especialmente porque quería hablar contigo antes de irme.

—Siempre podemos contar con las videollamadas.

—Tenía que decírtelo personalmente… es muy importante.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —preguntó Juri, su tono de voz lejos de indicar nerviosismo era bromista.

—Para nada —respondió Takato —, es solo que he estado pensando —Takato hizo una pausa, parecía tener problemas para escoger las palabras que necesitaba —, pero es muy importante para mí saber tu respuesta.

Juri tomó la mano de Takato y lo llevó hasta la cafetería más cercana. Al igual que ellos, muchas otras personas esperaban por ser atendidos. A ninguno le preocupó perder el vuelo pues sabían que faltaba más de una hora para el despegue, incluso si no había ningún retraso con los vuelos.

—No te olvides de traerme un souvenir.

—No podría olvidarlo. Juri, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

Juri consideró hacerle una broma a Takato pero cambió de opinión al notar lo nervioso que estaba. Lo último que quería era que se sintiera más nervioso de lo que estaba. La última vez que lo había visto actuar de ese modo fue cuando le pidió que fuera su novia pero en ese momento Juri no relacionó sus recuerdos.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa —tomó sus manos en un intento por darle confianza.

—Durante mucho tiempo he estado viajando por el mundo, buscando algo que creía perdido pero ha estado frente a mí y no lo he notado —Takato hizo una pausa, respiró profundo y continuó —, estoy por iniciar lo que puede ser mi último viaje pero antes de irme quisiera saber —los ojos de Takato se encontraban sobre los de Juri —. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

—No tenías que estar nervioso, te amo, jamás podría decir que no.

Ninguno de los dos había sido consciente del momento en que se convirtieron en el centro de la atención de todos los presentes en el aeropuerto ni los escucharon aplaudir. En aquel momento solo eran ellos dos en el mundo. Juri no imaginó que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a Takato y que cuando lo hiciera se encontraría con una versión más joven de su prometido.

Sus pesadillas comenzaron a partir de ese día. Ocurrían en diferentes escenarios pero siempre tenían algo en común, veía a alguien desaparecer. No le había dicho nada a sus amigos pues no quería preocuparlos pero le resultaba inevitable no pensar en Terriermon convirtiéndose en datos que eran dispersados por el aire o en Renamon siendo devorada por una mancha oscura que no lograba identificar pero que le recordaban al mar.

Los sueños en que Renamon aparecía era lo que más le inquietaban. La voz de la camarada de Ruki le resultaba confusa e incluso en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que le pertenecía a alguien desconocida. Ni siquiera era capaz de identificar el tono con el que hablaba, podría ser una amenaza o una advertencia que ella no lo notaría.

De lo único que estaba segura era que Renamon estaba sola. No sabía cómo pues la oscuridad no la dejaba ver en el lugar en el que se encontraban y la única señal con la que contaba era el sonido del mar y quizás, la mancha oscura que la devoraba, le recordaba tanto al sonido de las olas.

—No deberías preocuparte —le había dicho Jenrya —, Takato regresara en cualquier momento y esto no será más que un amargo recuerdo.

—No lo hago —respondió Juri y mentalmente deseó haber sido lo suficientemente convincente como para no preocupar a sus amigos.

No dudaba de Takato. Lo último en que podría pensar era que él la engañaba pero sus sueños la hacían sentir paranoica. Especialmente cuando pensaba en Gulmon y en Terriermon convirtiéndose en un montón de polvo digital, cuando pensaba que todo lo que ocurría estaba relacionado.

Cuando volvió a ver a Takato, a pesar de ser un niño, logró que parte de sus temores desaparecieran… un poco, pero un nuevo sentimiento apareció y era la sensación de que sus amigos le estaban ocultando algo.


	24. Beso de despedida

**Beso de despedida**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 281\. Abrazo en el campo.

 **Propuesta** por Angelique Kaulitz.

 **Pairing:** Sora/Yamato.

 **Género:** Romance, Angustia.

* * *

No era un adiós definitivo, Sora lo sabía y sin embargo le dolía. Mil veces se dijo que su comportamiento era egoísta, que más que triste, debería estar feliz porque Yamato estaba a punto de cumplirlo. Y lo estaba, había sido testigo de las noches en vela de su esposo, de las largas jornadas laborales y de lo mucho que se había esforzado, no solo para graduarse como el mejor de su clase sino también para demostrar que era alguien digno de confianza.

Sabía que no debía preocuparse. Gabumon acompañaría a Yamato al espacio y ambos contaban con tecnología de punto. Recibieron un entrenamiento exhaustivo que los ayudaría a estar preparados ante todo tipo de eventualidad. Lo que no sabía era cómo haría para estar tanto tiempo sin ellos. Incluso cuando se dedicaba a la música, la ausencia no era tan notoria, podía llamarlo todos los días y sus giras no duraban tanto tiempo, hubo ocasiones en que incluso lo acompañó a varias de ellas.

—Ten un repelente de extraterrestres —escuchó que le decía su hija. Al ser tan pequeña tenía problemas para pronunciar la letra erre.

—Gracias, mi pequeña —Yamato revolvió el cabello de su hija de manera afectuosa.

—Yo estaré con Yamato y no dejaré que nada malo le pase —agregó Gabumon. Nunca había visto un extraterrestre ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que estos existieran, pero estaba dispuesto a proteger a su camarada de cualquier peligro.

Sora vio a Aiko abrazar a Gabumon y la escuchó murmurar algo que sonaba a un "los extrañaré". Aquella escena le pareció tan adorable que consideró un crimen no tomarle una fotografía. Días antes había comprado una cámara fotográfica, quería que, aunque Yamato y Gabumon no estuvieran en la Tierra, no se perdieran de ningún momento memorable.

Una parte de ella le dijo que debía decirle a Yamato que estaba embarazada, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que Yamato tenía un compromiso y no quería ponerlo en una situación así, más cuando ni siquiera tenía la certeza de estarlo. Otra parte le dijo que estaba exagerando y que, incluso de estar embarazada no debía preocuparse, que Yamato regresaría antes del nacimiento y podría formar parte de esa experiencia.

—¿Te pasa algo? —escuchó a Yamato preguntarle. En ese momento Sora fue consciente de que había estado llorando.

—Nada —respondió intentando aparentar estar bien. Se apresuró en limpiar la lágrima fugitiva —, es solo que te voy a extrañar.

—Estaré aquí antes de que tengas tiempo de hacerlo.

Sora no respondió. Quería creer que lo que decía era cierto; no podía. Yamato y Gabumon continuaban en la Tierra y ya sentía que los echaba de menos. Abrazó a Yamato con fuerza sin importarle que los compañeros de su esposo los estaban observando e incluso lo besó. No solían dar muestras de afecto en público, pero en esa ocasión se sentía diferente, Sora sentía que debía hacerlo, que lo necesitaba.

Yamato correspondió su beso, sintiendo que cada vez el partir era más difícil. No tenía miedo, tenía la seguridad de que todo saldría bien, confiaba en su entrenamiento, en su equipo técnico y en sus compañeros.

El sonido de la llamada a los astronautas acabó con ese momento. Yamato besó por última vez a Sora, un beso rápido, apenas un roce de labios.

—Piyomon, confío en que cuides a Sora y a Aiko en mi ausencia, Aiko, pórtate bien y ten mucho cuidado con tu digihuevo, es tu camarada y tu responsabilidad, Sora, te amo.

—Pueden confiar en mí —les dijo Piyomon a modo de despedida —. Tengan mucho cuidado.

—Lo haremos.

Sora observó a Yamato y a Gabumon marcharse para reunirse con los otros astronautas poco antes de subir al cohete que los llevaría fuera de la Tierra. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en que ese día pasaría a la historia como el día en que, por primera vez, un digimon fue al espacio.


	25. Positivo

**Positivo**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 246\. Frase y libros.

Propuesta por **Chia Moon**.

 **Pairing:** Mimi/Yamato

 **Género:** Romance, Dolor y confort.

* * *

Mimi observó el test frente a ella. Las dos rayas rosas parecían burlarse de ella. Al lado de ella había varias cajas vacías e igual cantidad de test de embarazo, todos ellos con el mismo resultado. No era que odiara la idea de ser madre, varias veces ella y Yamato hablaron de esa posibilidad, planes para un futuro no tan cercano.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de no ser una buena madre, de no contar con los recursos necesarios para darle a un bebé todo lo que necesitara, de darle a Yamato una responsabilidad tan grande. Se había graduado recientemente de gastronomía y aún más recientemente había iniciado su pasantía en una cadena de televisión. Su salario era mínimo y ni siquiera aparecía en televisión, pero tenía la esperanza de que, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría conseguir un espacio en programa de novedades que daban en la mañana.

—¡Mimi! —escuchó a Yamato llamarla. Vivían juntos desde hacía unos meses por lo que no le extrañaba que estuviera en su departamento —. Dejaste otra vez la puerta abierta.

La mirada de Mimi se posó sobre los test de embarazo. Había estado tan ansiosa por confirmar sus dudas que olvidó cerrar la puerta. Por unos instantes consideró cerrar la del baño, pero vio a Yamato antes.

—Veo que no fue la única puerta que olvidaste cerrar —la mirada de Yamato se encontraba sobre los test. Si antes tenía dudas acerca de si le contaría a su novio la verdad, supo que no tenía otra alternativa, especialmente cuando lo vio tomar uno de ellos.

—Sorpresa —le dijo de forma nerviosa, al ver la expresión seria de su rostro se sintió aún más preocupada. Yamato había crecido con sus padres separados por lo que dudaba que hiciera lo mismo con su hijo, pero ella no quería que se sintiera obligado —. Podemos ir al hospital y confirmarlo, ya sabes que estas pruebas no son seguras.

Mimi no creía en sus palabras. No porque pensara que estuviera equivocada sino porque creía poco probable que más de diez pruebas de embarazo estuvieran equivocadas, porque ella había tenido los síntomas y su periodo, que normalmente era regular, tenía varias semanas atrasado.

—No me malinterpretes, pero eras mi plan B. Mi plan A era quedarme solo por siempre.

Mimi le lanzó una almohada fingiendo estar ofendida, en realidad estaba confundida. Yamato siempre le había dado la sensación de querer estar solo. Era distante con la mayoría de las personas y solo con sus amigos más cercanos se permitía sonreír. Cualquiera que no lo conociera podría etiquetarlo como arrogante e insensible, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Mimi sabía que Yamato era sensible, quizás demasiado. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando él y Takeru eran pequeños, haciendo que no viera a su hermano en mucho tiempo. Era un niño que se vio obligado a madurar más rápido de lo normal, un niño que temía ser lastimado y quedarse solo otra vez. También sabía que le preocupaban sus amigos, que el que recibiera el emblema de la amistad no fue un error ni que perdió la capacidad de hacerlo brillar, era solo que le costaba mostrarle al mundo esa parte y prefería ser el lobo solitario.

—No te entiendo —respondió Mimi.

—No te voy a mentir, un bebé no formaba parte de mis planes inmediatos, tampoco me malinterpretes, no voy a desaparecer con alguna excusa tonta como que voy a comprar cigarrillos. No es algo que planeé, pero no me molesta, salir contigo no era mi plan A, pero ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado.

Mimi se levantó del suelo y abrazó con fuerza a Yamato. Lo besó en las mejillas, en la nariz, en los labios y en todo el rostro, culpaba a su embarazo por sus emociones tan inestables. Sabía que era sincero, podía notarlo en su voz, en su mirada y, aunque asustado, sentía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que quería.


	26. Chapter 26

**Un día en la biblioteca**

* * *

 **Imagen:** 289\. Reloj con mapamundi.

 **Propuesta:** jacque-kari.

 **Personaje:** Ai.

 **Género:** Slice of life.

 **Sumary:** Cuando Ai trabaja en la librería siente como si los números se desvanecieran del reloj. Pierde la noción del tiempo, pues casi siempre hay algo por hacer u ocurre algo.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Ai cuando las clases terminaron fue ir a la librería. Ese día no le habían asignado tareas, pero incluso de tenerlas no hubiera faltado a su trabajo. Casi siempre lograba encontrar un espacio para cumplir con sus deberes, especialmente cuando no tenía muchos clientes.

Comenzó a guardar los libros que habían llegado el día anterior. Apenas había acomodado una caja cuando llegó el primer cliente. Por el uniforme que usaba supo que estudiaba en el mismo colegio que ella, aunque dudaba haberlo visto antes.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí —el estudiante buscó en su bolso un trozo de papel y se lo extendió —. ¿Tiene este libro?

—Iré a revisar.

Ai se demoró varios minutos en encontrar el libro que le habían pedido. Era el último que le quedaba. Desde que ese libro había sido incluido en el programa escolar se había vendido con más frecuencia. Hizo un nuevo pedido en cuanto el estudiante se retiró. Tenía el presentimiento de que necesitarían más dentro de poco tiempo.

No se equivocaba.

No había terminado de hacer el encargo cuando otro estudiante entró e hizo el mismo pedido. No estaba solo, pero su compañera no necesitaba del libro. Ai tenía la sensación de que lo había comprado el día anterior.

—De momento no contamos sin ejemplares, en la tarde estaremos recibiendo un nuevo pedido.

Ambos estudiantes se marcharon. Desde su lugar Ai pudo escuchar un "Te lo dije". No fueron los únicos estudiantes que pasaron por el libro. Ai agradeció mentalmente a los proveedores por la velocidad con la que cubrieron el pedido. Desde principio de año había contado con la autorización para poder tomar sus propias decisiones dentro de la librería. Varios comentarios que escuchó le hicieron saber que, de haberse demorado unos días más, esos estudiantes no habrían podido terminar la lectura antes del examen.

—¡Hola, Ai! —la saludó Haru.

No era nada extraño el que Haru visitara la librería. Tampoco que Ai supiera qué era lo que buscaba. Sabía que su amigo amaba la literatura por lo que se esforzaba en conseguirle novelas que, esperaba, disfrutara. Cada vez que le preguntaba por su opinión solía agradecerle por sus recomendaciones y hablarle animadamente acerca de las palabras del libro, personajes e historias.

Ai disfrutaba escucharlo hablar. Conocía a pocas personas que disfrutaran la lectura tanto como lo hacía Haru. Su interés por la literatura no había disminuido, pero solía comprar menos libros de este tipo. Desde que Yuujin se había ido, sus hábitos cambiaron. Visitaba la librería con la frecuencia de siempre, pero eran libros sobre informática e inteligencia artificial los que más buscaba.

Ai se esforzaba en buscar los libros más actualizados. Incluso convenció a su padre de crear una alianza con varias compañías. Esto último permitió que la librería adquiriera otro tipo de clientes. Algunos clientes les había dicho que ese lugar se había convertido en su primera opción y otros les pedían que adquirieran libros especializados en otras áreas.

—¿Cómo va la investigación?

—Bien, supongo —le respondió Haru, por su tono de voz Ai sospechó que las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba —. Mi abuelo me ha estado ayudando.

—Es bueno escucharlo. Tengo un libro que podría servirte, pero necesito sacarlo de la caja.

—No importa —le dijo Haru —, puedo ayudarte.

Guardar los libros les tomó toda la tarde. Ai tuvo que dejar a Haru solo en más de una ocasión para atender a los clientes o recibir el nuevo pedido de libros.

—Puedo ayudarte con esos —se ofreció Haru en cuanto vio al encargado de la librería guardar el pedido.

—No te preocupes —respondió Ai —, por ahora solo necesito unos cuantos ejemplares y cuando llegué mi papá lo ayudo con esos.

—¿Segura? —insistió Haru.

Ai asintió con un gesto de la cabeza. Sabía que la editorial le ofrecía un tiempo para pagar el pedido, pero prefería no atrasarse con los pagos, especialmente se contaba con el dinero para hacer el pago.

—No sabía que habían sacado la novena edición —comentó Haru mientras revisaba el libro del que Ai le había hablado.

—Te haré un descuento por ayudarme.

—No es necesario.

—Insisto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tenerte toda la tarde trabajando.


End file.
